


Tame Me Not

by sakura_lisel



Series: My Harry Potter and One Piece Xovers Archive [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Already been calling Rouge as 'Rogue' in story for MONTHS, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Harry Potter/Portgas D. Rouge is Nico Robins godmother/adopted mom, Gen, Genius Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Independent Harry Potter, James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily forgives Severus, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Portgas D. Ace has a twin sister, Pregnancy, Pregnant Female Harry Potter, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape NEVER Joins Voldemort and the Death Eaters so somebody else tells, Stubborn Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy, Voldemort about the prophecy, Wandless Magic, before I found out the proper spelling of the name and I plan, to keep the 'Rogue' name for her. I think it fits my, version of the character better.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: HP!OP xover) 15 years ago, Cataleya Potter disappeared from the wreckage of her family home on the night Voldemort attacked and is sent to another world. 26 years later Portgas D. Rogue is expecting her first child when she suddenly finds herself dragged away from everything she knows and into an unfamiliar new world. What's the magical world to do when their missing 'child' savior is nothing like what they thought she would be? -(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, extreme Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-Check out my fanart Cover picture for this story that a fan made for me. Its located on my DeviantArt page. If you have an account there could you leave a review?Cataleya Genesis Potter aka Portgas D. Roguehttps://www.deviantart.com/sakuralisel/art/Cataleya-Genesis-Potter-aka-Portgas-D-Rogue-436997631





	1. Prologue: Far Away From Home

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may __want__ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been 14-15 years since Female Harry disappeared from their world, while in the **_One Piece_** part of the crossover, it’s been over 26 years since she arrived in the **_One Piece_** world making her between the age 26-27 when she gets dragged back. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**.

**_Author’s Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, Female Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world the night Voldemort attacks her family grows up to become **_Portgas D. Rogue_** , future wife of **_Gol D. Roger_** and the mother of **_Portgas D. Ace_** who died shortly after giving birth to her son. But in this story she gets dragged back home to the **_Harry Potter_** universe before she gives birth. There isn’t much information on the original Portgas D. Rogue anywhere, except that she had strawberry blond hair and wears a pink hibiscus flower in it, brown eyes, so my version of Rogue is going to have bright red hair, green eyes, and has the **_Pika-Pika (Light-Light)_** Logia type Devil fruit power, and is just as dangerous a pirate as everyone else.

**_To all of my readers who’ve read this chapter already - January 5, 2014_**: I updated the scene involving **_Lily Potter_** , to include one of the things that’s mentioned in the next chapter for those who’ve read the Prologue already, along with a small part of the chapter at the very bottom, when Rogue is still inn Ohara along with added more stuff involving her time with the Roger Pirates, where I give her a locket and a ring that she’s wearing when she was sent back ‘home’ to the **_Harry Potter_** world, and I decided to add a __new__ scene to explain how she managed to get away with ‘suddenly’ becoming pregnant on Ohara nearly a whole year after Roger is killed, with no visible sign of a man in her life, without her longtime friends and neighbors outright questioning her about her ‘sudden’ pregnancy. __lol__ and I had Rogue give Robin a nickname, and I decided to give her a **_tattoo_** which is mentioned in the scene with her wanted poster.

**_Warnings:_** Small **_spoiler alert_** , for those who don’t know the __real__ reason about what __really__ happened with **_Gol D. Roger_** and the marines all those years ago that led to his eventual execution.

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_ ’s & _Sakura Lisel (me)_ ’s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #79 idea** \- Female Harry gets sent to the One Piece world at a __YOUNG__ age, and becomes Portgas D. Rogue. She grows up in the One Piece world like in canon, meets Gol D. Roger, and becomes pregnant with Ace. _Before_ or _after_ Ace is born, Rogue gets summoned back to her home dimension, to fight a war she doesn't want anything to do with. 

**Options:  
** -smart, independent, intelligent, powerful __Slytherin__ Female Harry (if she gets forced into going to Hogwarts)  
-Baby Ace __HAS__ to be brought along with her back to the Harry Potter universe  
- _ _Refuses__ to take back her __OLD__ name, especially __IF__ she's married to Gol D. Roger, and her last name is now technically Gol by marriage, more than it is Potter or Portgas. __lol__  
- ** _(optional)_** the summoning physically deages her to the age she should have been if she had grown up in the Harry Potter universe (and freak out the wizards as they wander what kind of girl is she to be getting pregnant at __THAT__ age lol), or she remains the same age she was when she got pregnant with Ace.  
-has a Logia-type Devil Fruit power (you pick which one)  
-has red hair and the freckles that Ace inherits from her, and still has green eyes  
-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing

**_Word Count:_** 15,780

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!OP xover)_** 15 years ago, Cataleya Potter disappeared from the wreckage of her family home on the night Voldemort attacked and is sent to another world. 26 years later Portgas D. Rogue is expecting her first child when she suddenly finds herself dragged away from everything she knows and into an unfamiliar new world. What’s the magical world to do when their missing ‘ _ _child__ ’ savior is __nothing__ like what they thought she would be? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
‘ _Hi_ ‘ - thinking  
“ ** _§§Hi§§_** “ - Parseltongue  


**_Tame Me Not_**  
Prologue: Far Away From Home  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**  
**  
_~-Godrick’s Hollow, October 31, 1991~-_  


Late that Halloween night, Lily and James Potter were just settling down for the night for a nightcap before bed, as they sat in their living room talk, with James drinking from a glass filled with firewhiskey while Lily was drinking a glass of water, as her hand rested on the bulge in her stomach, as a small smile crept to her lips as she felt the baby kick in response to her touch. 

For the past six months, the couple had been in hiding in one of the Potter family homes in Godric’s Hollow, ever since they had been told by their former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that their daughter, Cataleya Genesis Potter might be in danger from Voldemort and the family had gone into hiding under a Fidelius charm in hopes of keeping all of them safe. About a month and a half after they went into hiding, James and Lily discovered that Lily was once again pregnant.

Now four and a half months later, earlier that night the Potters best friend Sirius Black had been over to spend the holiday with his best friends and his goddaughter, and brought some sugar free baby candy for Cataleya to suck on, since the Potters weren’t able to leave their home because they were in hiding from a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who was after their daughter.

Sirius had spent a few hours with the Potters, just hanging out and playing happily with Cataleya, while also once again congratulating the couple on the news of their future new child. Lily was already showing signs of her pregnancy with the growing baby bump that was appearing underneath her clothes.

While he was visiting, Sirius was also giving James and Lily info on what was going on with the war effort, and assuring them that things were going fine so far and that headmaster Dumbledore’s mysterious Death Eater spy hadn’t reported any news that Voldemort had discovered the Potters location yet.

After Sirius had left the manor while saying that he was heading over to their other friend Peter Pettigrew’s, who was the Potter’s secret keeper in charge of making sure that no one found out about the Potter’s location, home to check on him to make sure he was okay before he headed on home to hit his bed himself.

“Lily, take Cataleya and get out of here! Voldemort’s found us!” James Potter shouted just as their house was rocked by another explosion from outside, as he shot his wife a pleading look when she didn’t immediately move from her spot, “Honey just go! You have to keep yourself and Cataleya alive.”

Reluctantly Lily did as she was told and rushed upstairs to her daughters nursery room as fast as her pregnant body would allow her to, and just barely made it inside and was about to shut the door behind her and lock it when a loud explosion rocked the house from downstairs, and she could hear her husband’s voice shouting at someone as curses started flying through the air, moments before she heard Lord Voldemort’s bone chilling voice shout the words, “ ** _Avada Kedavra!!!_** ”

Flinching a bit as she heard the killing curse being cast, she felt tears run down her cheeks as she heard James dead body hit the floor with a loud thud, before a determined look appeared on her face as she shut the door behind her and rushed towards the crib where Cataleya was standing upright in the crib staring at her in fear as the noise from downstairs echoed through the house.

For months after the Potters had to go into hiding, Lily had been studying diligently to try and find a way to protect her daughter from danger if both James and her fell to the dark lord, and she had found a spell that should protect Cataleya from danger, and had set up runes and spells around her daughters crib to help enact the spell.

“Ma-ma!” Cataleya cried out as tears filled the fifteen year olds bright green eyes as she held her arms out to Lily to be picked up, as Lily reached the crib and stopped long enough to gently run a hand through her daughters red and gold hair, “Mama?”

“Everything’s going to be fine kit-kat,” Lily said as she tried to give her daughter a reassuring smile as she pulled out her wand just as the door to the nursery was blown wide open to reveal Lord Voldemort standing on the other side, “Stay away from my daughter, Lord Voldemort! She hasn’t done anything to you!”

“You know as well as I do, filthy mudblood that your daughter can’t be allowed to live,” Voldemort said sneering a bit in triumph as he strode into the nursery room confidentally as he trained his wand directly onto Lily, “her fate as well as the Longbottom boy was sealed as soon as that prophecy came out. I can’t risk her growing up to one day defeat me now can I?”

“You can’t do this! She’s just a baby!” Lily exclaimed angrily as she refused to back down against the man before her, as she stood protectively in front of her daughter.

“I’ll give you one chance to save yourself by stepping aside and let me have the girl, mudblood. Save yourself the trouble,” Voldemort said, as his smirk widened as he saw the determined look on Lily’s features, as he advanced closer to her, as he stared first at Lily, and noticed the slight bulge in her stomach before smirking a bit, as he advanced on them, “and simply just walk away from your spawn, and you may yet live to see another day. All you have to do is just walk away and don’t look back. You can even live to raise the brat that I see growing inside of you right now.”

“Never! You’ll have to kill me first before I would let you have my baby! I want both of my children to live!” Lily exclaimed defiantly, as she raised her wand arm and started to fire off a spell at Voldemort when he beat her to it by firing off the Stupefy spell, causing Lily’s knocked out body to fall to the floor with a loud thud on her back.

“Foolish woman, you should have taken my offer when you had the chance. I think I will let you live so you can see how you failed to protect your precious daughter,” Voldemort said, as he turned at the now crying and screaming fifteen month old girl as she watched him with wide green eyes, as he pointed his wand at her, “Say hello to your father for me on the other side brat.”

“ ** _Avada Kedavra!!!_** ”

Just as the green light of the killing curse left Lord Voldemort’s wand, the runes surrounding Cataleya’s crib activated, surrounding the toddler and the crib in a protective barrier, that reflected the killing curse straight back at Voldemort at double the power, and struck the wizard before he could react, causing his body to disintegrate and turn into a pile of ash with his wand lying next to it, while a faint lightning bolt scar was left behind of Cataleya’s forehead.

As the protection runes continue to light up, young Cataleya Genesis Potter started to fade away from sight, until she was completely gone from the room all together. 

* * *

Awhile later found Sirius Black rushing back to the ruins of the Potter home, as he took in the sight of the destruction of his friends home, before rushing inside to see if there were any survivors. As soon as he entered through the front door, his eyes started to fill with tears as he spots his best mate James Potter lying on the floor at the foot of the stairs staring sightlessly at nothing, and stopped long enough to close his friends eyes before rushing upstairs calling Lily and Cataleya’s names but felt frantic when he didn’t get a response.

As he hit the second floor landing he rushed for Cataleya’s nursery room to see Lily’s unmoving body lying on the floor where it had fallen, and felt guilt fill him at the sight as he realized that he had lost not only Lily and James, but also the unborn baby Lily was carrying inside of her, as he quickly glanced around the room for any sign of his goddaughter but didn’t see any sign of her, though there was a strange pile of ash next to Cataleya’s crib with a wand next to the pile.

‘ _No! Where is she?! I can’t lose kit-kat as well as James and Lily,_ ‘ Sirius thought frantically to himself as he practically tore apart what was left of the room in search of his goddaughter but couldn’t find her anywhere in the room.

Pulling out his wand, he cast a quick ‘Point Me’ charm while saying Cataleya’s name, but his wand wouldn’t show him whatever direction his goddaughter might be, as panic started to settle into him completely, ‘ _Why the hell isn’t the spell working? It should show me where Cataleya is no matter what, unless she’s..._ ‘

Just then Sirius was distracted by a low moaning sound, as he quickly spun around with his wand ready to blast whoever it was that was making the noise only for his eyes to widen in shock as he realized that the noise was coming from Lily Potter’s body.

“Oh Merlin! Lily, are you still alive? Can you hear me? It’s Sirius.” Sirius demanded as he dropped his wand and rushed over to Lily, and gently lifted her up, as her eyes fluttered opened for a moment to stare up at him before closing once more, “Lily you have to stay awake!”

“...Didn’t expect the bloody prat to stun me...” Lily mumbled, as her unfocused green eyes slowly opened once more, and stared up at him as they came more into focus, as panic started to fill her as she remembers what had happened, as she sat up immediately while clutching her stomach as she looked around frantically for a moment, as Sirius tried to steady her, “Sirius? When did you get here? Where’s Voldemort? Where’s Cataleya?!”

“Lily, it looks like Voldemort’s gone. He’s probably dead, because I can see his wand lying next to a pile of ash on the floor,” Sirius said, as he grinned a bit at Lily who looked relieved by the news, before his happiness immediately went away as he answered Lily’s next question, “and about Cataleya. I don’t know where she is. She’s not here...

“ ** _WHAT?!_** ” Lily cried out as soon Sirius didn’t give her the answer she was hoping her, her panic fully set in as she forced her aching body to move as she pushed her way out of Sirius’ arms to look around the room for any sign of her daughter, but didn’t her baby girl anywhere in sight, as Lily turned an accusing look on Sirius who flinched back from her gaze.

“ ** _SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY!!!_** ” Lily shrieked. 

* * *

**_~-Ohara Island, October 31, 1475-~_ **

Early one morning on Ohara Island, Juniper and Axel Portgas were walking along the beach of their island home. The couple were in mourning that morning because they had recently lost their one year old daughter a few weeks ago to an illness that had swept the small island.

When they heard a strange sound that caused them to stop in their tracks, as they listened for a moment, then started walking once more as they instantly recognized it as a child in distress.

“What the heck is that racket?” Axel demanded as she and Axel looked around to try and locate the source of the sound with no luck, though it was getting louder the further they walked, “it almost sounds like a baby crying, but why is a baby out here on the beach?”

As they finally reached the location of the crying, they were shocked to find themselves looking down at the teary eyed face of a baby girl with bright red hair and dark green eyes bawling her eyes out, while clutching a toy stuffed dog in her arms, while sitting in the shade next to an row of boulders.

As the approached the girl spotted them, and slowly stopped crying as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes with a closed fist, as she watched them approach before raising her arms up to be picked up, which Juniper immediately did, scooping the toddler carefully up into her arms, while her husband reached into the backpack he was carrying and pulled out an unopened bottle of water, and opened it before handing it to his wife who immediately offered it to the baby in her arms who immediately reached out with her hands and grasped the bottle and pulls it to her mouth and starts drinking from it while Juniper kept a firm grip on the bottle to make sure the toddler didn’t choke as she drank.

Anger filled the couple as they watched the little girl practically gulp down the cool liquid, as they realized just how thirsty and dehydrated she must have been before she they had found her.

“Oh, Axel, somebody must have abandoned her!” Juniper exclaimed heatedly as she and her husband looked around the deserted beach for anyone other adults that might have been around but didn’t see anyone else except for themselves around, as Juniper shifted the squirming baby in her arms for a moment, as they start walking back the way they had come as the child in her arms snuggled closer to her body and started to drift off to sleep, “What kind of monsters would abandon such a cute little thing, especially on a beach and so close to the water?”

“I don’t know dear. Whoever they are I hope the police are able to catch whoever did this,” Axel said, as anger filled his own voice as he stared down at the now sleeping toddler in his wife’s arms worriedly for a moment, “as soon as we get back to the village we should alert the proper authorities about this and let them handle the girl.”

As they continued to make their way back to town, Juniper found herself growing more and more attached to the little girl she held in her arms, as she thought about her own little girl who’s death still hurt even now, as a decision came to her mind.

“Axel, I want to keep this little girl if the authorities can’t find her real family. Oh don’t look at me like that dear.” Juniper suddenly announced, causing her husband to stop in midstep to turn and stare at his wife with an incredulous look on his face, “We have more than enough plenty of room in our house, and it doesn’t seem right to just let the authorities take her and put her into foster care.”

“Are you sure about this, Juni? Isn’t it a bit too early to be thinking about having another kid so soon, even if the kid is not ours?” Axel asked as his face softened a bit when he saw the determined look on his wife’s face and he immediately knew there was no way of talking her out of it now that her mind was settled on the matter.

“I’m more than sure. I know we just found her, but I think my heart would break if I had to give her up now that we’ve found her,” Juniper said as she smiled sadly at her husband before glancing back down at the sleeping toddler in her arms, before she starts walking again towards town, “Lets go see what we have to do to keep her if nobody comes looking for her.”

“Fine,” Axel said, shaking his head a bit at his wives’ antics as he quickly followed after her.

As soon as they reached town, the duo immediately heads towards the local police station and reported the child being abandoned. Social services from the local orphanage were contacted immediately, and when they came to take the baby, Juniper had refused to hand her over, and both her and Axel managed to talk the social workers into allowing her to take the unknown child into their care until her family could be found, and the social workers had reluctantly agreed seeing how attached the couple already was with the baby.

As the months went by since they had found the baby girl who they officially named Rogue abandoned on the beach, Juniper and Axel waited impatiently and with bated breath for any word of anyone looking for a child matching Rogue’s description, but no one ever came forward to claim the little girl, and the search was finally called off after nearly five months. Shortly after the search had been called off, Juniper and Axel officially adopted their new daughter, and she became known throughout Ohara Island as Portgas D. Rogue. 

* * *

In her early years it hadn’t taken long before Rogue’s new parents to discover exactly how special their new daughter was, when they discovered her doing things that should have been impossible if they hadn’t seen it with their own eyes, as strange things happened around her whenever she was upset or crying.

One time Juniper had just made a fresh batch of cookies that she had left on the kitchen counter to cool while she was feeding the then one year old Rogue in her high chair, and Rogue had wanted a cookie but Juniper had refused to give her one.

The next thing Juniper had known, she had looked away from her daughter for barely a second to pick up a dish cloth so she clean Rogues face with it, and when she turned back to face Rogue with the cloth in her hand, her eyes had widened in shock to discover her daughter gleefully munching on a handful of the cookies she had just baked, and a quick glance at the cookie tray showed that the tray was still where she had last left it on the kitchen counter far from Rogue’s reach, though it was now missing a few cookies from its platter.

Another incident had come when Rogue had been five and been playing in the living room with her toys while Juniper had been standing on a step ladder dusting the chandelier that hung from the ceiling, when Juniper lost her balance and nearly fell if she hadn’t grabbed hold of the chandelier, but then her weight caused the chandelier to break free from the ceiling, and caused her to start falling once more. Just before she was about to hit the ground with the Chandelier right on top of her, she heard Rogue crying out for her seconds before she suddenly came to an abrupt stop in midair, with the broken chandelier hanging a few inches above her head. Looking around she saw that Rogue had seen what was going on and had abandoned her toys and had both hands pointed at Juniper. As Juniper stared at her daughter, she could see that Rogue’s hands were now glowing a bright golden color that was spreading towards Juniper and the broken chandelier, and seemed to be what was keeping them both up in the air, as Rogue maneuvered Juniper’s floating body until her mother was safely back on her feet and away from the falling chandelier before releasing both, with the chandelier hitting the floor with a loud crash as Rogue rushed towards her mother and wrapped her arms around Juniper’s waist as tears ran down the little girls face.

By the time Rogue was six years old, her odd abilities had become a common occurrence around the Portgas household, and Juniper and Axel stopped being surprised by half the things their daughter was capable of doing, as they sometimes wondered if whoever had her before them had fed her a devil fruit as a baby, but and at first had kept her away from water until they saw she had no problems with it like most devil fruit users normally would, before finally giving up after awhile on trying to figure their daughter out.

By the time she seven years old, news about her unique powers had spread across the island, after she had saved a construction worker from dying. The man had fallen from a ladder and had hit his head badly on the way down, as well as break his left leg clean through. The man had been bleeding heavily, and it was too far from the hospital when the accident happened, when Rogue who had been passing by with her mom while shopping for groceries had stopped and rushed forward to and used her powers to slow down the bleeding, putting the man into some kind of stasis with her powers until paramedic’s arrived. Rogue hadn’t left the man’s side until he was safely inside the hospital and rushed to the emergency room. The doctors had been surprised because they said that if Rogue hadn’t done whatever she did with her powers, the man might have bled to death before help could arrive.

As Rogue continue to grow up, she grew up as a tomboy as she was could always be found playing sports with the boys her age that lived on the island, and preferred wearing pants and t-shirts instead of dresses and skirts. and one of her few friends on the island was a young white haired, blue eyed girl named Panche Olvia who was three years older than her.

Though when she wasn’t playing with the other children, it was soon discovered that she was a child prodigy as she was usually found in the local library studying rare books and scrolls that the library had in stock, and even helping the scientists and archeologists that worked there decipher and translate old languages. By the time she thirteen years old she was already a fully qualified and licensed archeologist before her eleventh birthday alongside Olvia.

As Rogue continued to grow older, she continued in her studies and helping the other scientists and archeologists in their research, as they made great discoveries all of the world, though she wasn’t allowed to go with them because she still too young to go traveling off the island, even though she desperately wanted to leave the island and see the world.

By the time Rogue was sixteen her adopted parents were both killed in a boating accident while they were out fishing with some friends and a wild Sea King had attacked the boat and eaten everyone on board, leaving the young girl on her own and inheriting everything her parents owned.

By the time Rogue was nineteen, her friend Olvia had gotten married to a nice young man named Nico Cid, when she was twenty-one years who was later killed on an archeological dig, leaving Olvia alone and six months pregnant with a little girl, who was born three months later on _**February 6, 1494**_.

Olvia named her new daughter Nico Robin who was nearly identical to her mother, having inherited Olvia’s pale blue eyes, while getting Cid’s black hair, and Olvia named Rogue as Robin’s godmother who promised to take in Robin and raise her as her own if anything happened to Olvia.

Nearly two months after Robin’s birth, Ohara Island received some unexpected visitors to their shores, who would change the fate of their resident child prodigy for the better. 

* * *

**_~-Ohara Island, May 10, 1494-~_ **

**__**Late one afternoon, nineteen year old Potgas D. Rogue wondered through the streets of Ohara as she made her way towards the Tree of Knowledge to get to work on her studies with the rest of the archeologists that resided on the island.

Rogue was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red tank top t-shirt that showed off her stomach while a black sleeveless vest covered her shoulders, while a pair of black hiking boots covered her feet.

As she made her way to the institute like she always did, she was surprised to see a large crowd gathered around, and in the distance she could hear the sound of Professor Clover’s voice loudly arguing with someone somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

“Hey what’s going on?” Rogue asked one of the scientists as she tried to see past the crowd to see what was going on, but the crowd was too thick to properly see what was going on.

“It would seem that we had some unexpected visitors to Ohara, Rogue.” Olivia’s voice said from behind Rogue, causing the redhead to jump a bit in fright and spin around to scowl at her best friend who was smirking at her now, while holding her two month old daughters, Robin, sleeping body in her arms, “The infamous Roger Pirates have found their way to Ohara, and are looking for any archeologists to join their crew.”

“Olvia! Don’t do that!” Rogue scolded, as a small blush of embarrassment crept to her cheeks as she noticed the amused looks she was getting from everyone who was gather around who heard her outburst, “There’s really pirates here on Ohara? I never thought I’d see the day that would happen.”

‘ _Pirates? I never thought I’d ever see them around here,_ ‘ Rogue thought silently to herself as she half listened to her friends explanation for what was going on, as she felt excitement fill her at the thought of traveling with pirates.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this Gol D. Roger, but there isn’t anyone here on the island who would risk their necks to join your crew,” Professor Clover was saying as he and the rest of the institute scientists bravely faced off with the Roger Pirates, and didn’t back down an inch, “we have a reputation to uphold here.”

“Fine Professor Clover, if that is truly your decision then I will take my leave of your island,” Gol D. Roger said as a disappointed look appeared on his face as he saw that he wasn’t going to get his way in the matter. He had been really been hoping to recruit one of the famed archeologists of Ohara to join his crew, but wasn’t having any luck when...

“I’ll go! That is if you’ll have me!” Rogue called out causing everyone to stop what they were doing to turn in her direction in surprise.

“Who said that?! Step forward,” Gol D. Roger called out, his curiosity piqued for a moment as he and his crew scanned the rows of civilians for a moment before the crowd parted as a green eyed young girl stepped forward with a determined look on her face, as a white hair young woman carrying a baby came with her, “Who are you lass, and why should I bother taking a kid like you with me? You look too young and frail to belong on a pirate crew.”

“The names Portgas D. Rogue, and I’m not that young or frail. I’m only 19 years old.” Rogue said with a small huff as she glared at Roger as she stepped closer to the gang of pirates and stared at the captain with defiant look on her face as she crossed her hands over her chest, “I’m one of the best archeologists of my generation, and if you really need one I’m your girl. Or do you not take women into your crew?”

“You being a girl isn’t the problem...” Roger said, as he eyed Rogue up and down for a moment, as he considered his options.

“We could always do with a lady on board, right boys?” one of Roger’s crew members said in a teasing voice, as his friends starts chuckling at his words as Rogue stiffened a bit in anger, “I can think of a thing or two we can do with her for starters.”

Before anyone could blink, Rogue seemed to disappear from sight and reappeared behind the man who had spoken with a sharp dagger in her hand and holding it at the man’s throat, while grabbing and yanking the man’s arm painfully behind his back, causing him to yelp in pain.

“I’m __sorry__. I do believe I didn’t quite __hear__ that properly.” Rogue said in a soft yet deadly sounding voice that sent shivers down the spines of everyone who heard her, as she practically dug her knife into the pirates throat while ignoring the sounds of guns clicking as the rest of the Roger Pirates all turned their weapons on her, “Care to repeat that a bit louder?”

“Nope I’m fine. I didn’t say anything at all.” the pirate said, his voice rising a few octaves as he tried to not move as he felt Rogue dig the knife deeper into his skin, ‘How’d she move so fast?’

“Men stand down. Lass please release my crew mate. He didn’t mean anything by what he said, so please don’t take offense by it,” Roger said, as he smirked a bit at the girls nerve for pulling a knife on a pirate, and not back down when having half a dozen guns pointed at her, ‘ _She has spirit. I like that. If she joins my crew she might become a great asset in the long run. At least she seems capable of protecting herself if need be._ ‘

“All right, as long as he remembers to mind his manners around me. So can I join your crew or not, Captain Gol?” Rogue said as she sheathed her dagger and reappeared back where she had been before like she had never left as she turned her gaze fully on Roger once more, “I won’t make you regret choosing me if you let me go.”

“Fine, Miss Portgas. I welcome you to my crew if you truly wish to join,” Roger said as he reached out with his hand to shake her own, which she eagerly accepted with a bright grin on her face, “We’ll be leaving by morning tide, so you had better be prepared to go by then, because we won’t be waiting for you.” 

* * *

“Is there any way that I can talk you out of going, Rogue?” Olvia asked awhile later, looking worried as she watched her best friend pack up her belongings that she could carry with her into trunks and suitcases, “You know being a pirate will be a hard life to live, in this day and age. I thought you liked your life here?”

“I do like my life here, and I know being a pirate would be hard, Olvia, but I really want to go. You know I’ve always wanted to travel anyway. I feel restricted here.” Rogue said dismissively as she grabbed up some scrolls and parchment and books and carefully placed them inside of another trunk along with some other things, before turning to face Olvia with a sad smile on her face, “I want to do something that’s outside of the norm of being an archeologist, and be able to discover things and places no one else has seen before, while also having an adventure while doing it.”

“But joining a pirate crew to do it? That seems like a really stupid plan to me, Rogue. You’ll have the marine after you, and always in danger,” Olvia said with a skeptical look on her face as she frowned at Rogue for a moment as she searched her friends face for the answer to what made Rogue chose her course of action, “Plus, what about Robin and me? We’ll miss you, and Robin’s going to grow up without favorite aunty.”

“I’m her __only__ aunty, and you’ll both be fine. I’ll try and come back when I can if I can to visit, but my mind is made up in this matter.” Rogue said dismissively as she walked over to Olvia and pulled the white hair woman into a tight hug for a moment before letting Olvia go, “But I’m not making any promises you know.”

“Fine. If you won’t change your mind about it, who am I to stop you?” Olvia said with a slight chuckle as she shook her head for a moment.

“You and Robin can stay here in my house while I’m gone. You have full reign to do what you want with it, except sell it.” Rogue said as she waves her hand at her pile of suitcases and trunks, the suitcases and trunks shrunk down to a much smaller size, as she starts gathering all of them up and putting them in a backpack that she brought out from her closet, and pulls the backpack onto her shoulders, as she gave Olvia a big grin as the two of them started making their way towards the front door of the house, “I want a home to come back to one day you know.”

“Okay, take care of yourself and don’t get yourself killed,” Olvia said in a warning voice, as Rogue stepped out into the cool evening air and starts making her way away from the house.

“You know me. I’m always careful,” Rogue shout back, as she turned on her heal as she waved at Olvia for a few seconds, before turning back around and starts sprinting towards the harbor, where the Roger Pirates were waiting for her. 

* * *

In the years that followed since Portgas D. Rogue’s choice to leave Ohara and follow Gol D. Roger’s crew as their archeologist, Rogue found her life always filled with both danger and adventure as the crew encountered danger from both the marines and other pirates, as she got to see things and places she had always ever dreamed of seeing, as the Roger Pirates traveled to all points of the globe causing terror as they go, and making a name for themselves as their crew continued to grow over the years.

When she was twenty years old, during one of the trips in search for food on a deserted island, Rogue had discovered a Logia type devil fruit called the **_Pika-Pika no mi_** which she was allowed to keep for herself to use, which allowed her to be able to convert light into weapons, which she now used in battle whenever the crew were attacked by either marines and other things.

By the time she was twenty-one, Rogue had even earned herself an official pirate nickname that was now well known among the marines, who had put up a bounty of seventy-five million beri out for her for all the trouble and damage she helped the Roger Pirates cause, and everyone across the sea were now calling her Portgas ‘Sea Witch Electra’ D. Rogue, because of her devil fruit powers, and even had a pure black dragon tattoo with a snakelike body that wound itself around her arm, with its head ending on the back of her hand where a pair of golden eyes stared out.

Out of everyone on the crew, she had found herself growing closer to Gol D. Roger himself as the older man seemed to respect her and her skills as an archeologist had helped the crew on a lot of adventures, along with her fighting skills with her continued use of her unique special powers, and most of the crew knew better than to mess with her unless they wanted to face both her and Rogers wrath.

She also got along with two young apprentices that had been in the crew before she joined, named Shanks and Buggy who were both four years younger than her and were Gol D. Roger’s cabin boys, and became like her annoying younger brothers she didn’t want but still cared about, who went out of their way trying to ‘protect’ her from the lecherous gazes of some of the other crew members, when the two boys weren’t busy fighting or arguing with each other.

About four years into her journey with the Roger Pirates, the crew went through a tragedy as their captain contracted a deadly disease that there was no known cure for, and only had a short time to live left.

After he had been diagnosed with the disease, they had recruited a world famous doctor named Crocus who lived on the Grand Line to join the Roger Pirates in order to treat Roger as they continued their travels, and even with Rogue’s unique powers helping, it didn’t completely stave off the effects of the disease that was slowly killing Roger but was enough to lesson whatever pain he was going through, and between Crocus and herself they had managed to keep Roger going for another three years, and even helped him become famous around the world as the newly crowned King of Pirates before his illness took a heavy toll on his body, and he couldn’t do it anymore that Roger made a decision that broke the hearts of his crew.

Much to the displeasure of the crew, Roger announced one day to the Roger Pirates that he was disbanding the crew, because he didn’t want any of them to see him at his weakest as his illness slowly finished him off. He had ignored the protests of the crew when tried to talk him until letting stay with him until the end, but it wasn’t long before the crew all went their separate ways in the weeks following Roger’s announcement, with Rogue and Crocus and Rayleigh being the very last to leave until the very end.

After the Roger Pirates had disbanded, Rogue had decided to settle on Baterilla Island for a while as she tried to decide on what she was going to do next in her life. She was almost tempted to head on back to Ohara Island to continue her studies and write about all the things she had seen on her voyage with the Roger Pirates, but then decided against it as the info on their travels would cause too much trouble for people who lived in the places they had been to, if the information it got into the wrong hands, so she kept personal notebooks and journals about her adventures locked up in her home.

Another reason why she wasn’t ready to go back home to Ohara yet, was that she didn’t want to risk bringing the attention of her home island to the marine’s attention by going back so soon, and possibly putting her home in danger just by being there.

In the months since the disbanding of the Roger Pirates, Rogue sometimes found herself being visited by Shanks and Buggy who always claimed to be ‘just passing by’ Baterilla Island and wanted to stop and check up on her, and made offers to get her to join their crews that were building up, but she always turned them down. She let them stay over in her spare bedrooms on the bottom floor of her home. Even Rayleigh showed sometimes when during his travels, but none of them stayed longer than a few days before heading off on their way.

Then nearly about ten months after the Roger pirates had been disbanded, Rogue had been surprised one late night in October to find Gol D. Roger himself standing on the front doorstep of her home on Baterilla Island looking worse than he had the last time she had seen him and looking half dead, while shakily holding a freshly picked bouquet of flowers and wishing her a happy birthday with a sheepish grin plastered on his face as he held it at arm’s length towards her like he was afraid she would hit him with it.

After staring at him and the flowers for a few seconds with narrowed eyes, she quickly snatched the flowers from his hand and putting it in a nearby vase while thanking him for it, Rogue then immediately let him inside her home and practically dragged him into the spare guestroom by his ear to get him off his feet and into bed, after letting him change his clothes into something more comfortable.

“Took your sweet time coming to see me, captain.” Rogue said in accusing tone as she took a seat in a chair next to his bed, as she served him some warm soup and water despite his protests that he wasn’t hungry, as she scowled at him for a moment, “You’re all skin and bones. I’ve been getting letters from the old gang that they’ve all seen you more than once in the last ten years.”

“Rogue, I’m not your captain anymore, so call me Roger for crying out loud. As for why I’ve taken so long to come see you, I’m sorry but I’ve been busy getting my affairs in order. I just happened to run into the old gang while doing so, and- OW!!!” Roger said, in an almost whining voice before he let out a small yelp of pain when Rogue rapped him over the hand with the spoon she had been feeding him with, as he rubbed his now throbbing hand ruefully for a moment as he stared up at her from his bed, “What was that for?! I said I was sorry!”

“That was for making me worry about you for the last ten months, and giving that lame excuse for why you haven’t come seen me,” Rogue said in a accusing tone, as she stared at him as her angry face softened a bit as she saw the guilty look appear on Roger’s face at her words, “For ten months, you’ve had everyone worried about you since you made us all leave you behind, and you show up now looking like your about to drop any minute? Why come now?”

“I’m tired of traveling, and I wanted to stop by and check up on you one more time,” Roger said dismissively as he smirked at her for a moment as he saw the irritated look appeared on her face as he gave a slight shrug of his shoulder, “if you want me to leave I’ll leave and never bother you again.”

Rogue looked thoughtful for a moment as she considered what Roger had just told her, before finally shaking her head negatively at what he had just suggested, as she gave him another whack with her spoon before scooping up the last of the soup with it and making him eat it.

“You don’t have to leave. You can even stay as long as you want as long as you don’t cause any trouble,” Rogue said as she pulled the spoon out of Roger’s mouth, as the older man nodded his head in acceptance to what she said as he ate his food as a small smirk appeared on her lips as she gathered up the dirty dishes and starts making her way out off the room, “though I doubt you can do much in the condition your in.”

“HEY!!” Roger cried out.

“’Hey’ is for horses, captain. Try and get some sleep, and we’ll talk about what we’re going to do tomorrow,” Rogue said as she shut the door behind her while pretending like he hadn’t said anything at all, and closed the door behind her. 

* * *

As the weeks went by since Roger’s arrival, Rogue spent most of her time working on her journals and working in a local bar to gain money, while keeping Roger a secret from her neighbors as she tried to nurse him back to health, and as the days went by the duo found themselves becoming closer than they ever had before, until one night while they were drinking from some bottles of alcohol she had brought home from work, that they found themselves getting so drunk that they woke up the next morning naked and in bed together.

After that first drunken night they both admitted how they really felt for each other, and they spent more time together than before whenever Rogue wasn’t working at either the bar or on her books.

It wasn’t almost a month and a half had gone by since Rogers arrival and they had started sleeping together, that found herself experiencing bouts of morning sickness almost every morning. She recognized the signs of early pregnancy immediately from her experience in help Olvia through her own pregnancy, and Rogue immediately felt but happy and afraid by the revelation.

When she informed Roger of her pregnancy, he had been completely elated by the news that he was going to be a father, and had thrown a huge party with Shanks who happened to be visiting that day, but it wasn’t long before Roger’s elation had taken a nosedive when he realized what her pregnancy meant if the Marines ever found out, and came to a decision to turn himself into the Marines.

It turns out that Roger had been planning this for months before he had shown up at Rogue’s home. He could feel himself getting weaker with each passing day that went by as his illness consumed him, and he had decided that if he was going to die anyway, then he didn’t want to die from the illness. He wanted the whole world to know about his death, and to make a statement, but hadn’t expected to fall in love with Rogue while he was there, let alone father a child.

He had wanted to wait awhile longer before turning himself in, but now that there might be more at stake he decided to follow through with his plans, and within days he had made contact with the Marines and made a deal with them that he was going to be turning himself in despite Rogue’s protest.

The Marines had arrived within a few days in full force, and Roger had been calmly sitting alone down by the docks, unarmed and drinking directly out of an expensive bottle of alcohol, in full view of the marines as soon as they hit land in their small boats, as he waited for their arrival as soon as they saw the Marine ships in the horizon from the ocean side cliff near Rogue’s house, and that was the last time she had seen Gol D. Rogers alive as the Marine’s surrounded him as soon as they saw him and handcuffed him and led his unresisting body away to a waiting Marine ship.

‘ _Goodbye, Captain Roger. I promise I’ll take care of our kid no matter what,_ ‘ Rogue thought sadly to herself as she stood outside her house in front of the cliff, as she continued to watch until the Marine ship immediately set sail as soon as Gol D. Roger was on born and sailed off out of sight, as she glanced down and rested a hand on her still flat belly, as a tear fell from her eyes as a determined look appeared on her face as she turned away to head home, ‘ _No matter what, nothing’s going to hurt this kid, as long as I live and there will be hell to pay if anyone tries anything._ ‘ 

* * *

**_~-Ohara Island, December 31, 1501-~_ **

**__**Twenty-seven year old Portgas D. Rogue wondered the streets of her hometown carrying a medium sized picnic basket in one arm, while resting her hand on her bulging belly, as she smiled at all of her friends, as they greeted her as she passed them by, though most of the townsfolk who had heard of her past gave her a wide berth.

She was currently dressed in a long flowing sun dress with a sun hat covering the top of her head to shade her from the heat, as her long red hair was tied back into a ponytail, and around her neck was a chained necklace that had a locket attached that Robin had saved up her money Rogue had given her to buy for Rogue’s birthday the previous year, that contained two pictures in it.

On the left frame of the locket, it had a picture of Rogue and Roger taken the day before Roger turned himself into the marines, while the right frame of the locket held a picture of Rogue and Robin sitting together and posing for the camera, with Rogue holding Robin in her lap and hugging her while Robin looked like she was smiling and laughing about something. Also hanging from the chain was a gold ring with ruby and black diamonds embedded on it that Roger had given her before he turned himself over to the marines.

‘ _I guess this ring is as close I’m going to get to being married or engaged as I ever will be. If things had happened differently, maybe Roger would have never gotten sick,_ ‘ Rogue thought fondly to herself, as her hand reached up to gently touch her necklace, as a small smile crept to her lips for a moment, as sadness filled her as she remembered everything that’s been happening lately in her life before letting out a loud sigh of annoyance, ‘ _and the Roger pirates would have never disbanded. But then again Roger and I probably wouldn’t have wound up together and I wouldn’t have this kid growing in me..._ ‘

It has been nearly a full twenty months since her husband Gol D. Roger had been caught and executed by the marines. Up until twenty months ago, she had been living on Baterilla Island in the South Blue Sea, but when word of Roger’s execution had reached her ears along with news that the marines had heard rumors of Roger expecting a child and were on their way to Baterilla Island, Rogue had packed up everything she could carry with her and sold off her home along whatever she couldn’t take with her, and hightailed it out of Baterilla Island as fast as could on the first cruise ship she could book passage on and returned home to Ohara Island.

Luckily she had escaped in time, because soon the newspapers were printing out news that the Marines had completely taken over Baterilla Island, and were gathering up all of the pregnant and unmarried women they could find, interrogating them and their friends and families about who their babies father were, and keeping the some of the new mothers who’s pregnancies were scheduled to end in the months after Rogers death under lock and key so they could run DNA tests on the newborns to find out which one might be Gol D. Rogers child once they were born and have whichever child it was killed along with the mother, while anyone who tried to resist was immediately arrested or even killed outright for refusing to obey and go along with what the marines wanted.

There were even articles where the marines were even arresting happily married pregnant who’s marriages were in question depending on how new the marriages were, and dragging them out of their homes and taken to where the unmarried pregnant women were being held, just to be sure that the baby they are carrying could be proven to be the child of the mother’s husband and not secretly Gol D. Roger’s child being hidden as another man’s child by the marriage.

By the time news of what was going on back on Baterilla Island, Rogue was already two and half months and not fully showing yet. Not willing to take any chances that the marines might find out about her own pregnancy, Rogue had used her powers to temporarily put a halt to her pregnancy, forcing her powers into stalling it from continuing while hoping that there wouldn’t be any lasting side effects to her baby, as she kept her pregnancy frozen for what was left of the nine months after Roger’s execution, and by the time she released the stasis she had on her baby, nearly a whole year had gone by before she finally decided to let the pregnancy proceed.

To stop any questions about why she was suddenly pregnant to her neighbors, when Rogue decided to finally continue her pregnancy she left the island for a few weeks about eleven months after Roger had been killed, and when she finally returned, she waited another two and a half months to go by before she finally let her pregnancy continue, and as her stomach started growing, and people started questioning her about who the father was, she made up a story about meeting some random guy during her last trip off of Ohara that had led to a one night stand that resulted in her pregnancy. A few people had been skeptical at first, but accepted it after awhile.

‘ _I guess we lucked out didn’t we kiddo? I feel sorry for those other women and their babies, but I wasn’t going to risk getting caught there when the Marines arrived. I refuse to risk you for anyone else so sacrifices had to be made for both our sakes._ ‘ Rogue thought fondly to herself as she gently rubbed her protruding stomach for a moment, smiling a bit as she felt the baby kick her hand, as a she felt a bit guilty at the latest news she had read about what was going on back in Baterilla Island, as a small smirk appeared on her features for a moment, ‘ _You’re all I have left of your father. I won’t let those blasted marines kill you because of who your daddy is, even if I have to take down the marines myself. Killing an innocent baby who hasn’t done anything wrong just because of who their father is? That’s cold even for the marines._ ‘

As she continued walking, she made her way towards the clearing that she used to go to when she was younger when she wanted to be alone, and as just as she arrived, she heard a loud commotion from the clearing as the sound of children voices yelling insults reached her ears.

“Freak!”

“Monster!”

“Your mama abandoned you so no one loves you, freak!”

Eyes narrowing a bit dangerously at the words that were being yelled out, Rogue hurried her steps as fast as she could towards the clearing to spot a girl she recognized as her goddaughter Nico Robin being tormented by a group of kids, who were yelling at her while she tried to ignore them as she read from her book.

Shortly after her return home, she had discovered that her best friend Nico Olvia had left Ohara to travel around the world discovering history with some other archeologists two years after Rogue had left with the Roger Pirates. What had really made her mad when she found out was that Olvia had left behind a then two year old Nico Robin, who had been bounced around from family to family on the island, and none of her former guardians had been good for the little girl.

By the time Rogue had met up with Robin shortly upon her arrival back home on Ohara, the little girl had been six and shy and badly abused by her current guardians, and all it had taken was a few threats of electrocuting the former guardians to death with her Piki-Pika powers and destruction of their property when they tried to extort money from her in order to supposedly cover the ‘costs’ of raising Robin all this time, that she gained full custody of Robin with no further problems as was her right as Robin’s godmother.

Under Rogue’s guidance, it had taken the little girl a few months to fully open up to Rogue and start acting like a normal girl around her godmother, and another month before Robin stopped flinching and backing away in terror every time Rogue got angry about something or raised her voice, which led to Rogue paying a visit to every single one of Robin’s former guardians that the led to the island having nightmares for months as they heard the agonizing screams of the abusers as Rogue dealt out punishment.

Rogue had also discovered that Robin was smart for someone as young as she was, and she could always find the little girl in the library studying over old tomes or helping around the library instead of being out playing with the other kids. Rogue had already recruited her goddaughter to help her with some of her own projects while also helping Robin study for the exams that would help Robin one day become an official licensed archeologist like her mother and godmother, when the little girl had voiced her interest in becoming one.

Just this past Christmas, Rogue had gifted Robin with a devil fruit called the **_Hana Hana no Mi_** which had cost Rogue a pretty beri to get Shanks to hunt down for her, if he ever ran into it in his travels, after deciding the goddaughter should have the devil fruit power if it was available so that she would be able to protect herself when Rogue wasn’t around to help her. Robin had been ecstatic about her gift, and had eaten it right away, though she made a face at the horrible taste the fruit had. Since then Rogue had been training Robin in trying to control her newfound powers better when they weren’t in the library working.

‘ _Smart kid. She’s not letting those spoiled brats get to her at all. She reminds me so much of her mom at that age,_ ‘ Rogue thought silently to herself, smirking a bit as she watched Robin simply flip a page in her book as she continued to ignore the other children’s insults.

Rogue was about to come forward and break up what was going on, when all of a sudden one of the children pulled out a rotten tomato from nowhere and threw it at Robin, hitting the young girl in the side of the face and leaving a red smear on her cheek as the rotten fruit hit the dirt floor, causing Rogue to gasp in shock for a moment before her eyes narrowed dangerously in anger as she glared at the group, as Robin sat there with a shocked look on her face as she reached up to her cheek and felt the wetness there.

‘ _Why those little brats! How dare they! I’ll teach them some manners about how throwing things at people._ ‘ Rogue fumed as she started to come out, when she stopped as Robin glared angrily at the other kids and waved a hand at the group of children, and extra arms suddenly appeared on the shoulders of the other children and gave each child several hard whacks on top of their heads causing the children to burst into tears and run away screaming about the monster beating them up.

Snickering a bit at Robin’s antics as Rogue watched the children run away, as Robin wiped at her face with the back of her dress sleeve to try and get rid of the red spot, Rogue finally started making her over to Robin, and started clapping her hands, causing Robin to jump in surprise as she turned to stare in the direction of the sound and spots Rogue, as a bright smile appeared on Robin’s normally solemn face, “Auntie Rogue!”

“Nicely done Robin, I couldn’t have done it better myself. If you hadn’t done something after that brat hit you with the tomato I definitely would have,” Rogue said, smiling a bit as she came over to the younger girl, as Robin stood up and ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Rogue’s waist in a hug, as Rogue gently patted the girl on top of the head, “I see your taking advantage of the powers of the **_Hana-Hana no Mi_** devil fruit I gave you, Bi-chan?”

“Yep! I haven’t had much trouble with the other kids anymore since you gave it to me, and auntie don’t call me ‘Bi-chan’, its embarrassing,” Robin said smugly as she pulled away from Rogue and gently grasped her aunts hand as she led her over to a shaded spot, and they both sat down on the ground as she looked excitedly at the lunch basket as Rogue set it down on the ground, as a blush of embarrassment crept to Robin’s cheeks at her aunts use of her favorite nickname for Robin, “What did you bring for lunch today?”

“Ham and cheese sandwiches and chips and bottles of water,” Rogue said, smiling a bit as she starts unloading the basket with Robins help, and soon they were eating their meal happily while talking about random things as Rogue playfully ruffled Robin’s black and blue hair for a moment as the red head chuckled a bit at her goddaughter, “and I’ll never quit calling you Bi-chan. It’s my way of showing you I care by giving you a cute little nickname, plus it’s not my fault I couldn’t come up with a better nickname than that with such a short name like yours.”

“Oi, Portgas! I want to have a word with you!” a woman’s voice shouted out before Robin could respond to what Rogue had just said, causing the two girls to turn their gazes towards the voice, to see a chubby looking lady making her way towards them, with two of the kids who had attacked Robin cowering behind her skirts, “I demand that you reign in that brat of yours! She’s nothing more than a bully!”

“Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with Robin? She’s not the bully, your little brats and their friends are.” Rogue demanded as she set aside her sandwich and pushed herself shakily to her feet as she stood face to face to the smaller woman, while resting a hand on her rounded belly, “Compared to your little brats, she’s a perfect little angel!”

“Perfect little angel my ass! She’s nothing but a no good bully! My poor babies came running home in tears and with those lumps on their heads,” the other woman exclaimed angrily, not backing down even an inch as she glared back at Rogue before nodding her head towards her two kids who both still had large bumps on their heads from where Robin had hit them, before turning her furious gaze back on Rogue once more as she points an accusatory finger directly at Robin who was staring at her fearfully, “saying that your brat beat them up for no reason at all using her demon powers! I demand that she apologize at once and leave my children alone from now on!”

“I’ll have you know that Robin’s __not__ apologizing for __anything__. Your bratty kids and their friends got __exactly__ what they deserved, and if __she__ hadn’t done it first, I __definitely__ would have. Unlike you, I saw __exactly__ what happened between your brats and Robin, though I __don’t__ know what __started__ it. I had just arrived here to the sound of your brats and their friends __taunting__ and __teasing__ Robin, calling her filthy and hateful names and even going so far as saying that just because Robin’s mother left her behind, that no one would __ever__ love or want her.” Rogue said with a slight sneer, as her glare intensified as she turned her gaze on the two children who had bullied her goddaughter, causing the two kids to whimper in terror and duck behind their mother’s skirts once more as Rogue pointed her own finger at them while at the same time pushing the other woman backwards and causing the woman to yelp in pain as she jerked backwards away from Rogue’s hand as Rogue sent small sparks of electricity into the other woman with each jab, as Rogue tried to ignore a growing pain that was starting to build up in her stomach as she faced off with the other woman, “While I watched without revealing myself to the children of my presence, Robin quietly __ignored__ them and their insults the whole entire time, reading her book and not bothering anybody at all. She didn’t retaliate or fight back at all to what they said to her, until one of your brats pulled out a __rotten tomato__ and __threw__ it at her, hitting her directly in the side of her face, just because she chose to ignore their taunts. That was when Robin retaliated by giving them good solid whacks on the head as punishment. If __she__ hadn’t done it first, I __definitely__ would have done it myself. If anyone deserves an apology, its Robin from you and your spoiled brats! Your bratty kids deserve a __paddling__ on their fat behinds for what they did to my goddaughter! Teach your brats some manners, or else the next the next time I catch them bothering my Robin, I’ll punish them the way you obviously won’t and they won’t be able to sit for a month next time.”

“Why I’ve never been so insulted in my life! How dare you spout such lies like that about my babies, and threaten to hurt them?!” The woman exclaimed, looking scandalized as she stared fearfully at Rogue for a moment, as she rubbed the now burning area on her chest where Rogue had shocked her, “Do you know who I am?! You should show more respect to me!”

“I don’t __know__ who you are, and frankly I don’t __care__ who you may __think__ you are. You’re as human as I am and we both bleed the same red colored blood, so it makes no difference to me who you think you are. My motto is that respect has to be __earned__ ,” Rogue said dismissively as her smirk deepened a bit as she glared at the woman before her as she raised up both of her hands which start to spark dangerously, as she shuffled a bit on her feet nervously, “not __freely__ given, lady, and __you’ve__ done __nothing__ to have __earned__ my respect, now get the heck out of here. That is unless you’re ready to __apologize__ for throwing __false__ accusations around without knowing __all__ the facts from __both__ sides, and make your __idiot__ kids apologize as well for __bullying__ my sweet little girl, I __demand__ that __you__ leave Robin and me alone so we can get back to our picnic!”

Grumbling a bit in anger, the other woman glared at Rogue for a few minutes more, as she glances down at Rogue’s sparking hands before fear finally won out as she turned on her heel and starts ushering her children away from Robin and Rogue.

“Yeah score one for us, right Robin?” Rogue asked as she turned around to face her goddaughter who had a huge smile on her face as she stared up at Rogue happily, when Rogue suddenly gasped in pain as she clutched her belly tightly, as she nearly dropped to one knee.

“Auntie Rogue? What’s wrong?!” Robin asked as she reached for her aunts hand and gave it a small squeeze as she stared worriedly at Rogue for a few seconds, when a loud splashing sound caught her attention as she noticed that her feet were now wet in some kind liquid, “did you pee on yourself?”

“Robin honey, I’m going to need you stay calm for a moment,” Rogue said as her eyes widened a bit in shock as she looked down at her now sodden clothes as she realized that her water must have just broken, just as a wave of pain hit her causing her to cry out in pain as she bit back a curse word, as she turns her full attention on Robin and saw her goddaughters panicked face, “Robin I need you to run towards town and get somebody. Go to the library and get Professor Clover if you have to if nobody in town will help. Just tell them the baby’s coming now and I need help, okay?”

Before Robin could respond or run off to do as she was told, they were both interrupted by a loud booming voice coming from nearby.

“Well, well. What do we have here? I’ve been looking everywhere for you Rogue, and I just had to find you in the last place I looked.” a familiar voice said, causing both Robin and Rogue’s head to jerk up to see a tall grinning bearded man with short gray and black hair dressed in plain pants and t-shirt looking like he was on a holiday, standing nearby, “Looks like I’m just in time as well.”

‘ _Oh no! Not him! Not right now!_ ‘ Rogue groaned a bit in both pain and annoyance, as Robin glanced between her aunt and the strange man before them in confusion as she ducked behind Rogue.

“Auntie Rogue, who’s that? Do you know him?” Robin asked.

“Just an extremely __annoying__ old man who can’t seem to leave me alone, Robin,” Rogue said as she turned her gaze on her goddaughter for a moment, with a reassuring smile as she whispered in Robins ear, causing the little girl to giggle a bit at what Rogue said, “just ignore him and he might go away.”

“I __heard__ that! Now that’s just plain __mean__ , Rogue. I’m an old acquaintance of your auntie, little girl. The name is Monkey D. Garp. I’m a admiral in the marines.” Garp said before Rogue could say anything to Robin, as he stepped forward and offered a hand to Rogue who swatted the offered hand away, “Your aunt is a hard woman to track down. Now Rogue, don’t be like that, I’m only here to help you out. I’m not here on marine business, so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Garp, what the heck are you doing here of all places?! Go away! I’m officially retired from being a pirate for the last two years,” Rogue ranted as she glared angrily at the older man for a moment, as panic filled her mind as she wondered why Monkey D. Garp was on Ohara to begin with just as another contraction hit her, “I haven’t committed any crimes worth arresting me for, since the Roger Pirates disbanded, so go away!” 

* * *

Late that afternoon, the citizens of Ohara found themselves treated to the surprising sight of a shrieking Portgas D. Rogue being carried like a sack of potatoes over the shoulder of a smirking marine admiral named Monkey D. Garp, as young Nico Robin led the way through town.

“Old man, put me down this minute! This is embarrassing!” Rogue shrieked angrily as she was carried through Ohara slung over Garps shoulder, as the older man carried her home from the field, as she gasped a bit in pain as another contraction hit her, causing her to also groan a bit as pain shot through her body, before she focused once moer and starts pounding on Garps back, “Putting me over your shoulder like this isn’t helping my labor pains!”

“Oh stop your gripping, Rogue, we’re almost to your home, so I’ll put you down on your bed,” Garp said, chuckling a bit maniacally as he continued on his way, as a reluctant Robin led the way to the home she lived in with Rogue, while Garp turned a stern look on the gawking crowd, “Oi! Is there a doctor around here? Or a midwife? The lady here is going to be needing one soon.”

At his words a few of the townspeople scattered to go look for the doctor and midwife, as Garp huffed a bit as he continued carrying Rogue as he followed behind Robin, who led them to a medium sized two-story housed, and let all of them inside.

“Where do you want me to set you down, Rogue?” Garp asked as he glanced over his shoulder at the redhead, who only glowered at him mutinously for a moment in silence, “Look I’m not going away, so you might as well let me help.”

Rogue look indecisive for a moment, before another contraction hit her, causing her to cry out in pain before she reluctantly pointed towards a random open doorway. Walking over, he peered inside the open doorway to see a bed in the corner and gently set her down on the mattress after Robin pulled back the blankets for him, before the two adults told her to leave the room and go wait for the doctor or midwife to arrive and show them to Rogue’s room.

“Garp what the heck are you doing here on Ohara of all places? I thought I could be safe here without you marines showing up!” Rogue demanded angrily as she starts panting heavily for a few minutes as she pushes herself into a sitting position on the bed, “You have no business being here.”

“I’m here because I’ve been looking for you, Rogue. I made a promise to Roger just before he was executed that I would look out for you,” Garp said, while smirking when Rogue sent an incredulous look at him because of his words, before he continued speaking, as he looked pointedly at her bulging belly, “He told me the news about the two of you, and that you were...”

“What he told you that I was __pregnant__? And you were __dumb__ enough to __believe__ him? Even if I __was__ pregnant back then, old man, even __you__ should be able to do the math when it comes to pregnancies and how long they usually take.” Rogue said as her glower darkened a bit when she heard that Roger had told Monkey D. Garp of all people about her pregnancy. The man had been a thorn in the Roger Pirates sides for years, and annoyed her to no end, as she put her hands on her stomach protectively as she glared at Garp, “It’s been exactly __twenty months__ since Roger died, and the __only__ baby I have is the one that I’m about to give birth to right now. This baby is __not__ Roger’s so you wasted a trip in looking for me. If you’re here to have us killed I’ll...”

“Rogue will ya calm down already. If I was going to rat you out as being the mother of Roger’s child, don’t you think I would have done it twenty months ago, especially when the search started instead of wasting time on Baterilla Island? I never told anyone about you.” Garp demanded, angrily as he crossed his arms across his chest, effectively cutting off whatever she was going to say as she stared at him in shock, “if the marines had known it was you who had Roger’s baby growing inside of her, they would have turned the sea upside down searching for you specifically, even though we had made a deal with Roger before he was executed.”

“Deal? What kind of deal?” Rogue demanded.

“The deal was that the marines would leave you and the rest of Roger’s old crew alone, unless you returned to your pirating ways and we reluctantly agreed. The night before he was to be executed,” Garp said as he continued speaking as he saw the confused look on Rogue’s face, “I paid Roger a visit to find out why he had willingly turned himself in, and he told me about sickness and about you. By the time I got to Baterilla Island you were already gone, and I’ve been searching for you ever since.”

“Why should it matter to you about me and my baby that you would practically turn against the marines?” Rogue demanded just as another gasp of pain as another contraction hit her, causing her to nearly double over in the bed if it wasn’t for Garp reaching over to steady her, “I would have thought you’d be the first to see me get killed.”

“Hey not even I’m __that__ mean. That baby you’re carrying is __innocent__ of all things and shouldn’t be blamed for who its parents were, and shouldn’t be punished for it like the world government and the marines believe. I wanted to help you as soon as I heard.” Garp said as he stood back away from Rogue as she shot him a disbelieving look at his words, as he smirked at her for a moment, before letting out a loud sigh of irritation after a few seconds of silence, “Look I __know__ we’ve had our __differences__ in the past, Rogue, but I __wouldn’t__ want to see you __or__ Roger’s baby be killed. Roger told me about that special power of yours that’s not related to your devil fruit powers, and I’m guessing that you must have used it to hold off your pregnancy until whenever you thought it was safe.”

“Look even if what you said is true, what now? Now that you’ve found me that is?” Rogue demanded in between gasps of pain.

“It’s like I’ve already told you. I just want to help keep you and the little one safe for as long as possible.” Garp said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he looked at her worriedly for a moment as the contractions got stronger inside of her, “If anything happens to you, I’ll take the kid and raise him somewhere safe from prying eyes.”

“Look Garp, I don’t need or want your help. I’ve been doing just fine on my own without you for the last twenty months,” Rogue said dismissively as she raised a shaky hand to point at him though her face had softened a bit as she listen to Garp speak, “So why don’t you go away? You’ve done enough already just by helping me back to my house and calling for the doctor and... Hey!”

Whatever Rogue was about to say was cut off when Garp’s eyes suddenly widened in shock as he stares at her shaking hand, and suddenly reaches out and grasps her hand and examine it intensely, causing Rogue’s anger to return as she tries to jerk her hand free.

“Garp, let go! You’re hurting me!” Rogue cried out.

“Rogue take a look at your hand, its becoming transparent.” Garp said in a serious tone as he kept a tight grip on Rogue’s hand for a few seconds more as he stares at it intensely, “tell me this being caused by your powers.”

“What the heck are you talking about? I’m not becoming transparent...” Rogue demanded as she looked down at the hand Garp was gripping only for her own eyes to widen in shock when she saw that he was telling the truth, as she could barely make out her hand now, and that was when she noticed a strange tingling sensation that seemed to be starting down at her feet. Finally yanking her hand free from Garps grasp, she quickly pushes off her blanket to examine the rest of her body, her eyes widen in shock further as she saw that her feet were also starting to fade away and it was spreading up her body, “What the heck?! What’s happening to me?”

“I’m guessing this really isn’t something your doing on purpose is it?” Garp asked in a deadpanned voice as he stared at Rogue’s fading body.

“Oh course I’m not doing it on purpose! I don’t even know what’s going on or why I’m fading away. My powers can’t make it stop” Rogue said as panic filled her as more of her body started to disappear with each passing second, as she turned pleading eyes on Garp, “Whatever’s happening, take care of Robin for me at least.”

“Rogue, I don’t...” Garp started to say, when Rogue disappeared completely before his eyes, just as Robin came rushing back into the room with the village midwife in tow, only for both of them to stop when they saw that Garp was the only one in the room. “My word. Did I get the wrong house? Where is the woman who’s baby I’m supposed to be delivering,” the midwife demanded looking perturbed about being brought here only for there to be no baby for her to deliver.

“Mr. Garp, where’s my auntie Rogue?” Robin asked as she stared at the stunned admiral in fear, as the older man only stared at the empty bed. 

* * *

‘ _Damn it! When I get my hands on whoever or whatever it is that’s kidnapped me, I’m going to make them pay,_ ‘ Rogue thought angrily to herself, as she tried everything she could to try and stop whatever was happening with her own powers, but nothing she tried seemed to make any difference as she was pulled along, as she fought to ignore the pain coursing through her body as her labor pains intensified, ‘ _If my baby gets hurt because of this, I’ll definitely make them pay..._ ‘

As Rogue felt herself being dragged away from her Ohara home, she felt a strange tingling that seemed to spread throughout her entire body, as she was dragged along through some kind of tunnel, as her body seems to shrink with each passing second until she resembles a young teenager once more, with her dress now several sizes too big for her, as darkness claimed her vision and she knew no more. 

* * *

**_~-Hogwarts, Scotland - October 15, 2006-~_ **

**__**It’s been over fifteen years since Lord Voldemort had been defeated, and a family had been destroyed in one night.

The only survivor of that night was one Lily Potter nee Evans, former wife and widow of James Potter, and mother of Cataleya Genesis Potter. James Potter had been killed on the first floor of his families wife by Voldemort, while Lily had been stunned in the nursery.

Nobody knows what really happened that night, other than that Lord Voldemort had been defeated by the now missing Potter heiress. Nobody had been able to find Cataleya Potter in all these years since, and there had been no ransom demands or anything for her safe return.

As of this month it would be exactly fifteen years since Voldemort’s defeat, and the magical world was throwing a Triwizard tournament between Hogwarts and two other school called the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. 

Tonight the three schools each had a champion chosen to compete in the tournament named Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum from Durmstrang, chosen by the Goblet of Fire, and just when everyone was about to relax the goblet suddenly started shaking and smoking for a few seconds before spitting out a new slip of paper, which Albus Dumbledore easily caught and stared at the name written down in shock for a few minutes.

“Cataleya Potter!!!” Albus Dumbledore shouted, causing whispers to break out among the students and visitors from the ministry and other schools as they all looked around to see if anyone was going to step forward, as a young black haired boy with hazel eyes and a redheaded girl with bright green eyes who were sitting at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were looking around as well with confusion.

“Cataleya Potter? Isn’t she dead? Why’d her name come out?” 

“No she’s just missing. They never found the body.”

“Maybe it’s prank or something someone pulled?”

Just then there was a loud cracking sound in the air as a strange portal appeared in mid air, for a few seconds before spitting out the unconscious figure of a overweight young girl. If it wasn’t for the quick reflexes of Severus Snape, the girl would have hit the floor hard if he hadn’t used his wand to catch her with a levitation spell and set her down on the floor gently.

Madame Poppy was the first to move as she got up out of her seat and runs towards the unmoving girl and runs a few quick medical scans on her before her eyes widen in shock.

“Poppy is the girl all right?” Albus asked as he came over to investigate, as his twinkly blue eyes scanned over the unconscious girls body for a few seconds, before his eyes widen in shock. The girl looked exactly like Lily Potter nee Evans when back when she was that age and attending Hogwarts, and he realized that he had the missing Potter heir before him, ‘ _Whoever this girl is, she looks exactly like Lily Potter. Since she arrived as soon as the name came out, then she_ must _be Cataleya Potter. This is great. We finally found the girl. Now I have to start making plans..._ ‘

“Albus we need to get this child to the school infirmary immediately and call St. Mungo’s!” Madame Poppy’s voice called out, catching Albus attention, “She needs immediate medical attention.”

“What’s wrong with the girl, Poppy?” Minvera asked as she stepped forward and glanced down at the unconscious girl, before gasping as she saw the resemblance the girl had to Lily Potter, “My goodness, is that...”

“Minerva, the girls in need of medical attention. She’s pregnant and in labor.” Poppy announced.

“What?!” 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_26_** pages. This is my **_second_** Harry Potter crossover, involving One Piece with the first one being my story ‘ ** _Another Chance to Dream_** ’. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won’t be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of my version of the __little__ known One Piece character known character known as **_Portgas D. Rogue_**?

Hey I have a question. What do you think Rogue should give birth to? I’m keeping Ace obviously, __lol__ , but I was thinking of giving him a twin sister as well. Please vote on it.

Before anyone says anything, yes I know the character known as ‘ ** _Admiral Borsalino_** ’ of the Marines, is supposed to be the one with the **_Pika-Pika no mi_** devil fruit but remember this is also supposed to be the **_past_** so I think Rogue should have it instead of another Marine (too many Marines seem to have devil fruit powers I say) having it. Besides there’s no telling exactly how old Admiral Borsalino was when he first got the devil fruit. I’m saying Rogue had the devil fruit first in my story. Besides I think the guy is a little... __crazy__... to be wielding __this__ kind of power, or __any__ other kind of devil fruit power at all. __lol__

If anyone is wondering about the year that Rogue grew up in, I did some searching on the internet to find out exactly what year it is in the One Piece series, and found out the year using **_Nico Robin’s_** info which is one of the reasons why she wound up on Ohara and grew up there instead of starting off on Baterilla Island from the beginning. On the website I found, it says Robin was officially born on Ohara island in the year **February 6, 1494 AOS** , so I just made Rogue’s arrival in the One Piece world in the year **October 31, 1475 AOS** which is now her official birthday since her adopted parents don’t know what her original birthday is. __lol__

Rogue has been in the **_One Piece_** world for nineteen years before Robin is born, left Ohara to travel with the Roger Pirates when Robin was barely two months old, and traveled with them for five to six years before the crew was disbanded somewhere in the year **1500 AOS** , got together with Roger two months before he turned himself in and got pregnant, the used her magic to keep her baby in stasis for twenty months just like the original **_canon Portgas D. Rogue_** somehow did. By the time Ace is born, Robin would have been seven or eight, which adds on the extra years to make Rogue twenty-seven years old when she gives birth to Ace in the year **January 1, 1502 AOS** , and its sometime that same year that Ohara gets destroyed and Robin goes on the run shortly after her eighth birthday.

I also made her Robin’s godmother so Robin would at least know the love of __somebody__ who actually cared for her and who she could rely on other than the scientists before her childhood literally goes up in flames, and also so Rogue will have more than one person happy to have her back when she comes back to the One Piece world.

I’ve also made Rogue be the one who gave Robin her **_Hana Hana no Mi_** devil fruit, since I don’t think they ever really said just **_how_** or even **_when_** Robin got the devil fruit as a child before Ohara was destroyed. In the flashback to her days on Ohara, she already had it by the time her eighth birthday came along.

If anyone is wondering about the Rogue’s original name that the Potters had given her, I decided to name her after a flower, like her mom and aunt, and I had just finished watching the **_Columbiana_** movie, and picked that name of the main female character to be her name, because ‘Cataleya’ is an type of orchid found in Costa Rica.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** July 5, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** July 17, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** January 5, 2014


	2. Chapter 1: Little Girl Lost & Now Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 100% completely GOOD Severus Snape who NEVER turned over to the Dark Side and joined Voldemort and the Death Eaters, thus NEVER ratted out the prophecy to Voldemort, and later marries Lily Potter, who had forgiven him years earlier for the 'Mudblood' incident, a few years after Rogue/Cataleya disappears and James Potters death at Voldemorts hands.

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may __want__ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been 14-15 years since Female Harry disappeared from their world, while in the **_One Piece_** part of the crossover, it’s been over 26 years since she arrived in the **_One Piece_** world making her between the age 26-27 when she gets dragged back. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**.

**_Author’s Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, Female Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world the night Voldemort attacks her family grows up to become **_Portgas D. Rogue_** , future wife of **_Gol D. Roger_** and the mother of **_Portgas D. Ace_** who died shortly after giving birth to her son. But in this story she gets dragged back home to the **_Harry Potter_** universe before she gives birth. There isn’t much information on the original Portgas D. Rogue anywhere, except that she had strawberry blond hair and wears a pink hibiscus flower in it, brown eyes, so my version of Rogue is going to have bright red hair, green eyes, and has the **_Pika-Pika (Light-Light)_** Logia type Devil fruit power, and is just as dangerous a pirate as everyone else.

**_Special Announcement:_** Okay, **Yoruko Rhapsodos** pointed out something that I think I forgot to mention in the last chapter about the age Rogue got deaged to when she was brought back to her home dimension, so I want to clarify things. Yes, I had her brought back during the Triwizard tournament, which in canon series happened **_thirteen_** years after canon boy Harry was orphaned, and takes place during her fourth year at Hogwarts when she was fourteen. I’m guessing some of you think she must be __fourteen__ again as why some of you are disagreeing about the whole deaging thing. But you’re all totally wrong. Please remember that from the beginning, in my summary I said that **_fifteen_** years have gone by in the Harry Potter universe since Rogue was sent away, __not__ thirteen. Rogue has been deaged to the body of a sixteen year old girl, not a fourteen year old girl, and I’ve moved the Triwizard tournament up to being in what should be her **_sixth_** year at Hogwarts, __not__ her **_fourth_**. So she’s just barely half a __year__ from being declared an adult at age seventeen in the magical world. __lol__ Another change I made were the other champions. I know they are like 2-3 years older than her in canon, but I deaged them too, so that they are now just a year older than her, as the reason why they are still in school when they should be __long__ gone from school by the time she comes home. I’m doing it this way because I __really__ didn’t feel like creating brand new and unknown characters to take their places for the tournament. __lol__

**_To all of my readers who’ve read this story already - January 25, 2014_**: I updated the scene involving **_Lily Potter_** , to include one of the things that’s mentioned in this chapter for those who’ve read the Prologue already, along with a small update chapter at the very bottom of the Prologue, when Rogue is still in Ohara, where I give her a locket and a ring that she’s wearing when she was sent back ‘home’ to the **_Harry Potter_** universe, and I decided to add a __new__ scene to explain how she managed to get away with ‘suddenly’ becoming pregnant on Ohara nearly a whole year after Roger is killed, with no visible sign of a man in her life, without her longtime friends and neighbors outright questioning how or why her ‘sudden’ pregnancy even started. __lol__

**_Another Update announcement - January 17, 2016_**: I updated this chapter by putting a few new paragraphs after Lily and Severus got married, to show that Sirius and Remus didn’t remain bachelors and childless over the years themselves when they were searching for Rogue. The Black and Lupin kids show up in the upcoming new chapter 3 that’s being put up soon with the Potter-Snape kids. I figure the two remaining Marauders deserve to have their own families as well instead of just James Potter having kids.

**_Warnings:_** Small **_spoiler alert_** , for those who don’t know the __real__ reason about what __really__ happened with **_Gol D. Roger_** and the marines all those years ago that led to his eventual execution.

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_ ’s & _Sakura Lisel (me)_ ’s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #79 idea** \- Female Harry gets sent to the One Piece world at a __YOUNG__ age, and becomes Portgas D. Rogue. She grows up in the One Piece world like in canon, meets Gol D. Roger, and becomes pregnant with Ace. _Before_ or _after_ Ace is born, Rogue gets summoned back to her home dimension, to fight a war she doesn't want anything to do with. 

**Options:  
** -smart, independent, intelligent, powerful __Slytherin__ Female Harry (if she gets forced into going to Hogwarts)  
-Baby Ace __HAS__ to be brought along with her back to the Harry Potter universe  
- _ _Refuses__ to take back her __OLD__ name, especially __IF__ she's married to Gol D. Roger, and her last name is now technically Gol by marriage, more than it is Potter or Portgas. __lol__  
- ** _(optional)_** the summoning physically deages her to the age she should have been if she had grown up in the Harry Potter universe (and freak out the wizards as they wander what kind of girl is she to be getting pregnant at __THAT__ age lol), or she remains the same age she was when she got pregnant with Ace.  
-has a Logia-type Devil Fruit power (you pick which one)  
-has red hair and the freckles that Ace inherits from her, and still has green eyes  
-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing

**_Word Count:_** 9,828

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!OP xover)_** 15 years ago, Cataleya Potter disappeared from the wreckage of her family home on the night Voldemort attacked and is sent to another world. 26 years later Portgas D. Rogue is expecting her first child when she suddenly finds herself dragged away from everything she knows and into an unfamiliar new world. What’s the magical world to do when their missing ‘ _ _child__ ’ savior is __nothing__ like what they thought she would be? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
‘ _Hi_ ‘ - thinking  
“ ** _§§Hi§§_** “ - Parseltongue  


**_Tame Me Not_**  
Chapter 1: Little Girl Lost  & Now Found  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

In the fifteen years since Cataleya Potter had been missing, her mother Lily Amelia Potter nee Evans had been working tirelessly to try and find her oldest daughter ever since the night of Voldemort’s attack which left her a widow and her eldest daughter missing.

That same night, aurors had shown up at the Potter house to try and arrest Sirius on Dumbledore’s orders for betraying the Potter family to the Dark lord, but after talking to Lily who finally convinced them of who had really had betrayed her family, the ministry had immediately sent out an arrest warrant for Peter Pettigrew who was the Potter’s real secret keeper, and within hours Peter had been caught by a small group of aurors led by Sirius and was sentenced to life at Azkaban after making him take Veritruism to get a confession out of him in court, though no matter how much questioning they put him through about what he may have known about Cataleya’s disappearance or who might have her, they came up with nothing as the traitor didn’t seem to know anything about Cataleya Potter’s disappearance beyond what he had heard everyone else say about it, and no other Death Eaters who had been caught in the ongoing months knew anything about Cataleya’s whereabouts either.

When Albus Dumbledore had arrived shortly after, he had at first shown shock at seeing Lily Potter still alive, as well as anger when he realized that his plans for the Potter girl were ruined if the girl’s mother was alive, especially since his plans of sending Sirius Black to Azkaban had also failed since Lily had cleared Sirius name. When he heard what had happened that night, and that Cataleya Potter was missing, the old man had quickly hidden his anger under his grandfatherly façade, as he congratulated her on being alive and offered all of his services to help in finding the young savior of the wizarding world and returning her to her family with the Order of the Phoenix and ministry’s help.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been with her every step of the way as they pulled out all the stops they could to try and find the missing girl, offering rewards and information to anyone who might have any idea of who might have Cataleya, but always turned up dead ends.

At first they had accepted the offer of help in their search for Cataleya from Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, but then the trio cut off all their ties with their former headmaster and the Order, when Albus showed up at Lily’s home one morning with some Order members for a meeting, as Lily, Sirius, and Remus could only stared incredulously as the headmaster started making comments about how once they found Cataleya, that he wanted Lily’s permission to start training Cataleya as soon as possible so that the young girl would be able to ‘face her destiny’ to fight Voldemort once more if the Dark Lord ever returned because of what he believed the prophecy said.

It also hadn’t helped matters when the old man had then proceeded to tell her that he wanted to also set up a marriage contract between Cataleya and the Weasley families youngest son, Ronald Weasley, to ensure that Cataleya only stayed with the ‘right sort of people’ by marrying her into a Light family when she was old enough, and had even brought in the filled out paperwork for the marriage contract that had already been signed by him and Molly Weasley and contained Ronald and Cataleya’s names on it, and just needed Lily’s final signature on the contract to make it finalized as Cataleya’s only remaining blood family, while Molly Weasley stood off to the side looking smug and nodding her head in agreement to what the headmaster was saying as she told Lily about how great it would be for their two families to be joined this way.

The resulting argument when Lily had outright refused to even consider letting Albus Dumbledore do anything with her daughter when she was found, and also refused to sign the contract as she used her wand to cast the incinerating spell on it and destroyed it within seconds, as she told the headmaster about the nerve he had for thinking she would even consider signing the blasted thing that would take away her daughters choice in who she wanted to marry one day, and got into a screaming match with Molly that led to Lily hexing the older woman into the next millennium before she threw the two of them out of her home with Sirius and Remus’ help.

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months with no word of her daughters location in sight, even the Ministry of Magic had finally called off the search after three and a half months when nothing new was discovered about where Cataleya might have been, even though Lily became even more determined in her search for her daughter as she and the Marauders traveled around seeking out clues and rumors they had heard but always coming up in dead ends.

Much to Lily, Sirius and Remus anger, they soon discovered that some moron in the wizarding worlds book and toy industries had started writing and publishing children’s books and toys depicting Cataleya Potter as some fictional heroine who did things that no normal young witch should be capable of doing, and were even selling toys and action figures in Cataleya’s ‘honor’, showing unrealistic images depicting what the world thought the missing Potter heir looked like in the products.

It had taken months in court and a good goblin lawyer to sue the book and toy companies for illegally creating the merchandise, since they didn’t have the signed permission of Cataleya Potter’s family or guardians to create and sell merchandise using her name, and demanded that the distribution of the books and toys either be stopped or they as the family of the girl depicted in the products be given half the proceeds of any and all items being sold in Cataleya Potter’s name.

They had won the court case, but weren’t able to completely stop the sales of the books and toys, but managed to get a signed magically binding contract and was awarded half the proceeds that was already currently being made selling the products, as well as a signed contract with the book and toy companies that would continue giving them half the profits of the products being sold every two to three months.

About four and a half months after that fateful night on February 27, 1992, Lily went into labor early that morning and soon gave birth to her youngest children, a boy she named Ciel James Potter who had his father’s pitch black hair and her green eyes, and a young girl she named Diana Ciara Potter who had Lily’s red hair, but possessed James hazel colored eyes and freckles.

In between continuing her search for Cataleya with Sirius and Remus, Lily also spent all of her remaining free time doting on her youngest children as she spent every moment she could with them to make sure they were both safe and happy, as she became overly protective of them, especially when they went out of the house into public, as people still greeted her on the streets and offered their condolences for the lost of both James and Cataleya while cooing over Ciel and Diana at the same time. She had even caught a photographer or two trying to sneak pictures of her and the twins.

Nearly one and a half years after Lily lost her husband and oldest child, she ran into Severus Snape while shopping in the muggle world with Ciel and Diana riding in their stroller. Severus had been out of the country for the last three years working and had only just returned home to England that day, and had been both polite and cordial with her that day and offered his condolences, and offered to take her out for lunch at a nearby restaurant.

At first she had been reluctant to go anywhere with Severus since she hadn’t really kept in touch with Severus much in a couple of years since Cataleya’s disappearance, but she soon changed her mind and accepted his invitation, and spent the next couple of hours hanging out and talking with each other like old times.

Back in school, things had been rough between them since their sixth year of school, when they had a fight in school when he had called her a mudblood in a fit of anger caused by him being angry at the latest prank that James Potter had done to him and he had taken his anger out on Lily when she had only tried to help him, but she had eventually forgiven him for what had happened and was back on speaking terms with him by the time she had gotten pregnant with Cataleya, and had named him as one of her daughters godfathers much to her husband’s surprise and dismay.

Near the end of his sixth year in Hogwarts, Severus had been ‘invited’ to join Voldemort’s Death Eater forces because of his growing skills as a potions master, but had instantly refused because he hadn’t wanted anything to do with the Dark Lords ideals, and despite some threats to his person for rejecting the Dark Lord, Severus had little to no trouble with the Dark Lord’s followers, and had managed to become a successful and famous potions master in England once he graduated from school.

Like Lily and the remaining Marauders, Severus was also against anything that Dumbledore had to say on the matter on the missing Potter child, especially after the old man had somehow found out about him being invited to join Lord Voldemort’s forces, and tried to pressure him into accepting because he thought Severus would make a good spy for the Order if he was on the inside, but Severus had outright refused, not wanting to risk his life being a spy, especially if the Dark Lord found out about him being a spy.

After that first lunch date, Lily and Severus continued to see each other every chance they got, either to just hang out together with her and the twins somewhere or for some time alone together while either Sirius or Remus babysat the twins while they were out, and Lily and Severus slowly found themselves falling in love with each other as time went by, and Severus had even taken on a job offer at Hogwarts as the new potions master and head of Slytherin when the former house head and school potions master, Horace Slughorn, decided to retire and nominated him for the job to the headmaster who had reluctantly hired Severus on the spot after reviewing his credentials for the job.

By that time both Ciel and Diana were already walking and talking, had grown to love having Severus around, and could always be found running to greet him when he came over to visit, and despite his old school rivalry with James Potter, Severus found himself warming up to Ciel and Diana and became close to them.

At first, when Sirius had found out about her dating again and exactly who it was she was dating, he had been furious as he accused her of betraying James memory by dating Severus Snape and told her she should dump Severus, and focus more on trying to continue to search for Cataleya and raising the twins.

Lily had proceeded to slap Sirius hard, and start yelling at the dog animagus off about where he could take his opinion about her and Severus and shove it, and called him every foul word she could think of as she demanded to know where he got off telling her what she could do with her own life, or that she was ‘betraying’ James memory by being with Severus, as she reminded Sirius that she was a widow and James had been dead for one and a half years without her dating anyone until Severus came back into her life, and that even if things weren’t serious between the two of them, she had no intention of staying single her entire life when she could move on if she chose to, if she found somebody else she could love as much as she loved James like she did with Severus.

As she proceeded to inform Sirius that she loved Severus and wasn’t going to dump him because of what Sirius thought about the matter, as she had informed him that until Severus had come back into her life she had been alone and miserable for the last one and a half years since the loss of James and Cataleya, and that when she and Severus had first started seeing each other. She hadn’t intended to fall for Severus but was now glad that she had especially after just one and a half years since her husband had been killed, and that she would always love and miss James Potter, but she wasn’t going to stay single and raise her kids alone just to keep James memory alive, when she could move on, and that James would have wanted her to move on, and refused to leave Severus because of some petty school rivalry the Marauders had with him back in school, which had nothing to do with her as far as she was concerned, since Severus was her best friend long before she met either James Potter or the rest of the Marauders, and wouldn’t give him up for anyone.

After the argument, both Sirius and Remus had left Lily alone for a week to so Sirius could sulk, but Remus had been able to convince his friend that they should support Lily’s decision in who she wanted to be with, as long as both her and the twins were happy, they should be happy for her, and Sirius had reluctantly agreed, as the duo called a truce with Severus who had reluctantly agreed in order to make Lily happy as well, as he joined in their search for Cataleya.

Nearly six months after Severus and Lily started dating each other, Severus finally proposed to Lily with a 24-karat diamond ring that he had bought in Diagon Alley, and she had eagerly accepted, and within two months the duo had been married, with Severus officially adopting Ciel and Diana and changing their last names in Potter-Snapes, and the remaining Marauders calling a reluctant truce with Severus in order to keep the peace between everyone.

About half a year after Lily and Severus tied the knot, found Sirius Black also walking down the aisle with his longtime girlfriend, Madame Amelia Bones who was in charge of the Ministry’s law enforcement Auror department, and even he adopted Amelia’s niece, Susan, as his own child though Susan still kept her birth last name, and about seven months later the family welcomed into the world a bouncing baby boy born with Amelia’s bright red hair though it had a few black streaks in it, and Sirius’ gray-blue eyes, who they named Loki Black who was born on June 19, 1994. Even Remus found someone for himself, as he married a young witch named Winry Quistis, a halfblood witch who the group had known back in Hogwarts and always had a crush on Remus in school, who knew about his ‘condition’, but didn’t care what anyone else had to say on the matter who might be against her being with a werewolf.

It had taken Winry months to get Remus to finally accept her affections, and the two of them were married in a quiet ceremony with all their friends and family attending just a few weeks after Sirius and Amelia’s own wedding, and within the year they welcomed a pair of twins, a boy and a girl who they named Serenity and Aidan Lupin, who both had their fathers dark brown hair, and had a golden look in their pale blue eyes that they inherited from their mom, but despite peoples worries that the twins might inherit the werewolf gene from Remus, both babies tested negative for the virus, though they did sometimes get non-life threatening rashes if they came in contact with silver, and both were born on August 25, 1994.

The six children grew up together, and were the best of friends, always pulling pranks and causing mischief where ever they went when they were together, as they grew up hearing about their parents past exploits at Hogwarts, and when the group was old enough to properly understand, they were told the sad story of what happened to Ciel and Diana’s birth father and their missing older sister. 

* * *

Nine years had gone by since then with the family of four growing by at least two more boys being born between Severus and Lily who they named Damien and Quint Snape, who were born two years after Lily and Severus had been born.

By the time Cataleya’s first year at Hogwarts had started, everyone had been waiting with bated breath in hopes that the missing Potter heir would miraculously show up at Hogwarts, and had been on the lookout for any redheaded, green eyed girls who even remotely looked like Lily Potter-Snape, but there hadn’t been anyone matching the description of what they thought Cataleya Potter might look like.

In what should have been Cataleya Potters first year, Albus had taken his old friend Nicholas Flamel’s Philosopher’s Stone from its bank vault in Gringotts, and hid it away inside of Hogwarts, in hopes of using it to test the missing Potter girl if she had shown up in school, because he had heard rumors that Voldemort might be back and was seeking the Philosophers Stone to use it to create a new body for himself. When Cataleya Potter failed to arrive for school, Albus had to double security on the stone.

That same year, a young muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger had nearly been killed in the girls bathroom on Halloween night by a troll after an argument with young Ronald Weasley had left the girl running away in tears, but it had been the quick thinking of Neville Longbottom who had overheard some girls talking about Hermione, that Hermione was saved in time when they informed the teachers about Hermione not being in the Great Hall when news of the troll being in the school came out. Ever since then Hermione and Neville had become good friends and were inseparable once she found out it had been Neville who had told the teachers where she was.

By the end of the year, the Philosophers Stone had nearly been stolen by Professor Quirinus Quirrell, who was being possessed by Lord Voldemort who wraith like spirit was attached to the back of the Defense Against Dark Arts teachers head. Quirrell had been apprehended by the teachers just as he was about to take the stone, but Lord Voldemort had escaped before he could be captured, leaving Quirrell in a coma and is now a permanent resident in St. Mungo’s hospital, and the Philosophers Stone was returned to the Flamels who refused to let Albus keep it for any reason, and refused his suggestions of having it destroyed for the ‘greater good of all’ in order to prevent any other attempts of it being stolen.

By the time young Ciel and Diana Potter-Snape had started school on September 1, 2002, with Ciel winding up in Slytherin while Diana wound up in Ravenclaw, the twins had already been warned away from Albus Dumbledore by their parents and godparents, and been told not to trust the old man unless they had to, and any attempts to call them up to his office for a talk so he could find out how their family was doing in their search for their missing sister were always ruined, because the twins refused to come meet him unless their either their mother, stepfather, uncles or head of house was called in as well.

That same year when the Potter-Snape twins came to Hogwarts, during what should have been Cataleya’s second year, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened by a young pureblood witch named Ginerva Weasley, who was being possessed by a Horcrux diary that was once owned by a former student named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was now known as Lord Voldemort.

Young Ginny had been under the control of the diary for weeks and had been forced to control a dangerous basilisk who was petrifying the students, before her two friends Luna Lovegood and Diana Potter-Snape had finally confronted her about how oddly she was acting, and had to practically drag the redhead to the headmasters office with Ciel Potter-Snape’s help once they found out about the diary, where the diary was confiscated, and the attacks had stopped immediately, with only one fatality in the whole situation being Gilderoy Lockhart, who was the new DADA teacher that year, being found with a packed suitcase turned to stone in a corridor when he didn’t turn up for classes, but Ginny’s involvement in the incident had been hushed up so the girl wouldn’t get into serious trouble.

Ginny had to be pulled out of school for what was left of the school year, and was placed into St. Mungo’s for psychiatric evaluation to make sure there were no adverse side effects to what had happened to her, and was allowed back in school long enough to finish the last of her first year schooling so she would be caught up with her year mates the following year.

Up until that moment, Albus had even considered trying to mold young Neville Longbottom or even one of the Potter twins into becoming the new savior of the magical world since Cataleya was still missing, but all attempts he had made had been thwarted by the three children’s families, who outright refused to let him turn their kids into weapons for any reason. Even young Neville who seemed like a demure and obedient child, had full out refused to his face that he wasn’t interested in being trained to fight the dark lord, and his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, had fully supported her grandsons decision when Albus had gone to her for help in trying to change her grandsons mind and wouldn’t listen to a word Albus said on the matter, and rudely told him where he could go shove his ‘greater good’ involving her grandsons safety and future.

In what should have been Cataleya Potter’s third year, nothing really exciting happened that year, other than Remus Lupin becoming the new DADA teacher, and doing a spectacular job of it compared to the last two teachers, and surprisingly half of the Slytherin students as well as the rest of houses loved him and everyone were sad to see him go at the end of the year because word got out that he was a werewolf somehow so he had to be laid off from being DADA.

In fourth year, the Lupin and Black kids finally joined the school and were sorted into different houses, and Peter Pettigrew broke out of Azkaban and was on the run for months before he was caught outside of Hogsmeade trying to rob a potions supplies shop for rare ingredients for a potion, but before he was taken in by the aurors, the rat animagus cast a horrible exploding spell that destroyed the area he was in, with a few badly injured witches and wizards who were caught in the blast, and he was declared dead at the scene, even though the remains of his body wasn’t recovered.

During fifth year, Ciel Potter-Snape had gotten into a fight with Ronald Weasley, when the youngest Weasley boy had started bragging about how he was going to marry into the Potter family when either Cataleya was found, or when Diana was old enough to marry, because his mother had told him so, which landed the Weasley boy in the infirmary for two weeks after the beating Ciel had given him, as well as having his manhood stomped on by Diana who had been nearby and heard everything as well including the more ‘graphic’ things Ron was telling his friends he was hoping to do to her and/or Cataleya, while yelling at Ron that it would be a cold day in hell before she would marry him ever. The twins had gotten two months’ worth of detention. The detentions had only become two months after the twins had outright refused to apologize for what they had done to Ron, with Molly sending Howlers practically demanding that Diana at least be expelled for nearly squashing her baby’s pride and joy, but neither twins was expelled.

During what should have been Cataleya’s sixth year, Albus hired his old friend, Alastor Moody who was a retired auror to be the new DADA teacher for that year. Also that year they were hosting the infamous Triwizard Tournament for the first time in centuries, and everyone was excited to see how the event would go. They had invited two other schools to compete in the tournament, which were called the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

A few weeks after the other schools arrival, Albus had brought out the Goblet of Fire which would help in the selection process of which school would have a single student compete in the tournament, and there had been a rush from all students who were of eligible age to submit their names to the goblet in hopes of getting to compete.

On the night that the selection process was to proceed, everything had been going fine as far as everyone was concerned. First the goblet had spit out the names Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Victor Krum from Durmstrang, who were all seventh years of their respective schools, as the three chosen students who would be representing their schools in the Triwizard Tournament.

Amongst the cheers and applause from the hall, it was then to the surprise of everyone there when a __fourth__ slip of paper baring the name Cataleya Potter on it was suddenly spit out of the goblet much to the shock of everyone.

At first Albus had thought it was some kind of prank, after all these years of the missing Potter heir not showing up, especially when no one stood up when the name was called, and just as he was trying to decide what was going on, this strange swirling portal appeared above the great hall, and spat out a unconscious heavily pregnant young girl with red and black hair. The girl would have been injured if it wasn’t for the quick reflexes of Severus Snape who had cast an levitation spell on the falling girl to catch her before she hit the ground and gently placed her on the stone floor.

As the staff all rushed towards the unconscious girl, everyone who knew Lily Potter-Snape could immediately see the resemblance between the girl and Lily as soon as they laid eyes on the girl, as she was rushed to the hospital wing to be treated by Madame Poppy, who had discovered the pregnancy with her wand, and had also discovered that the girl was already in labor. A few hours later a pair of twins had been born. 

* * *

**_~-Hogwarts, Scotland - October 22, 2006-~_ **

Late one afternoon, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting inside of his office perusing some papers that needed to be filled out by the end of the day and submitted himself to the ministry concerning the latest occupant to his school who had arrived through some kind of portal nearly a week ago.

The latest arrival to the school was an unconscious young freckle faced, red headed girl in her midteens who was both heavily pregnant with twins and in labor when she arrived, and the Hogwarts staff had rushed to help the girl out and rushed her into the school infirmary where she had awoken from because of her labor pains, and managed to stay conscious long enough to help them delivered her babies. One baby was a small boy with his mother’s green eyes and freckles and pitch black hair, and the other one was a little girl also with her mother’s green eyes and red hair but didn’t have freckles like her mother and brother did.

Though after the birth of the twins, the mystery girl nearly had them panicking afterwards when the girl had lost consciousness once more after giving birth and started bleeding heavily on her hospital bed from internal injuries caused by the birth, and would have bled to death if Madame Poppy hadn’t thought to put a stasis charm on the girl’s body to try and stabilize her, while casting every healing spell she knew on the girl to stop the bleeding while force feeding the girl blood replenishing potions to replace the blood loss.

That had been a week and a half ago, and the girl was now slowly on the mend with Poppy keeping a close eye on her, to make sure nothing went wrong, but the girl had yet to awaken from her slumber, but Poppy was certain that it would only be a matter of time before the girl finally woke up again now that she was out of the woods, even though the girl was showing signs of a slight fever at the moment.

At first the girl had been a mystery to everyone had already been knocked out when she arrived through the portal and had yet to awaken from her sleep in the three days since her arrival, though she was recognized by a few people by her resemblance to a former student of the school, and the fact that she had shown up right after the long lost Cataleya Potter’s name had been called out of the Goblet of Fire. A quick magical DNA test on the girl using the blood they had collected while treating her had been enough to confirm his suspicions that the girl was indeed the long lost Potter child who they had all been looking for the last fifteen years.

The girl was known by the entire wizarding world as Cataleya Genesis Potter, the Girl Who Lived, who had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when she was just a fifteen month old baby and who had been missing since that fateful night for the last fifteen years until now, when her name mysteriously came out of the Goblet of Fire, and was now a young mother of twins.

For the past week, Albus had been staving off questions from both the minister of magic, and reporters who were demanding answers to who the mystery girl was, after students from all three schools had immediately started sending out letters to their parents telling them what had happened, and how they were dealing with the situation involving the girl. Already there had been letters and Howlers from demanding answers to whether or not the girl was a threat to the safety of the three schools, and he managed to answer as much questions as he could without giving out much answers. When it had finally been revealed about who the girls real identity was there had been an uproar as people clamored to know the condition of their long lost savior now that she had been found once he had released the news shortly after getting the DNA test results.

Much to his chagrin, not long after news of the girls identity got out, Albus had found himself swamped by three Howlers from both Lily Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin practically ordering him to have no contact whatsoever with Cataleya beyond her schooling.

Young Ciel and Diana Potter-Snape had been in the school infirmary almost every day in between classes to check up on their older sister to see how she was doing and find out if she was awake yet, only to leave in disappointment when they were turned away because she was still unconscious, with reassurances that they would be informed when their sister was finally awake.

‘ _I can’t believe my luck, that the girl has appeared the way she did. Luckily Lily Potter-Snape is out of the country on business right now and can’t come back soon, if what Severus says is true. When the girl wakes up, I can hopefully gain her trust and get her to do what I want before Lily can sway her._ ‘ Albus thought silently to himself with a smug look on his face as he was happy about how things had turned out so far, as he thought about what had been going on for the last week and a half since the Potter girls return, ‘ _Maybe get her to befriend the Weasley children and pair her up with young Ronald if I can. It’s all for the greater good that the girl follows me if the wizarding world has a chance of survival. We’ve had too many close calls in the past with Tom attempting to return for the girl not to do what she’s destined to do now that she’s been found. Though we have to decide what to do with those children of hers. It wouldn’t look good if it got out that the girl has children already._ ‘

Nearby in a spare chamber within office contained young Ms. Potter’s newborn twin children, who were being tended to by a Hogwarts house elf who had previous working experience tending to young wizarding children, and was giving the sole job of playing nanny to the twins while their mother was being treated, with staff members taking turns in watching over the babies in between classes.

When Cataleya Potter had arrived, she had arrived wearing nothing except the soiled clothes on her back, and a chain necklace containing a locket and a gold ring with extremely rare black diamonds and rubies embedded into the band. He had taken the ring to an appraiser to see how much it was worth with the black diamonds on it and also see if the diamonds were even real, and what the appraiser had told him had been staggering on what the diamonds were worth alone seeing how they were extremely rare.

He had also opened up the locket had been surprised to see pictures of what looked to be an older version of the Potter girl, complete with lightning scar on her forehead, posing for the camera in one picture with what looked to be a much older bearded man with wild black hair similar to her newborn sons black hair, and wearing a red jacket, while in the lockets second picture it showed Cataleya posing with a laughing younger girl with black and blue hair who was sitting in Cataleya’s lap and looked like she could be at least six or seven years old.

‘ _Just what kind of life has she been living all this time, that has led her to having children at such a young age? What kind of people were raising her that they would let her sleep around and get pregnant, especially to someone as old as the man in the picture is? I also wonder who the other child is? Though its of no real matter in the long run._ ‘ Albus thought silently to himself as he thought about the two newborns who were in the next room having their naps, as a dark scowl appeared on his wizened features for a moment as he thought about the latest complication in his plans for the long lost Potter girl, as he tried to come up with a plan on what to do with her babies, ‘ _I’m sure Lily will be willing to take her grandchildren in why Cataleya is in school, and if not I will just have to find a proper family to take the babies in. It wouldn’t do for Cataleya to be distracted by babies when she should be focusing on her duties as savior..._ ‘

Just then the fireplace in his office flared brightly as the panicked face of the schools resident healer, Madame Pomphrey, appeared through the flames and focused on him.

“Oh... Poppy. I was just thinking of you right now.” Albus said as he gave the irritated healer a benign smile as he steepled his hands in front of him on his desk as he turned to face her, “How is our special guest doing today? Has she finally woken up yet now that you’ve taken her off her potions?”

“Albus that’s what I’m calling you for. Ms. Potter has woken up a few minutes ago, and the poor girl is causing trouble already. She won’t stay in her hospital bed and rest. Minerva was already in here when she awoke and is now trying to calm her down,” the frustrated mediwitch exclaimed angrily as she glanced over her shoulder at something that was going on out of sight of the floo call for a moment, before turning her gaze back on the headmaster once more, “We’ve explained things to her as best as we could, but she’s angry and demanding to know where her children are, so I advise you to bring them with you when you come if we are going to have any peace in here.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes with the babies then, Poppy. Try and keep Miss Potter calm until my arrival,” Albus said reassuringly, as Poppy agreed to what he said and cut off the floo call as Albus stood up from behind his desk and started making his way towards the spare chamber and levitates the two children out of the room, carrying them with him as he left his office as a slow smirk appeared on his lips, ‘ _so the girls finally awake? Now we can get down to business in getting her to settled into the magical world and onto her destiny as our savior..._ ‘ 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_16_** pages. This is my second Harry Potter crossover, involving One Piece with the first one being my story ‘ ** _Another Chance to Dream_** ’. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won’t be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of my version of the __little__ known One Piece character known character known as **_Portgas D. Rogue_**?

Sorry for the __long__ wait in posting the next chapter everyone, but I had a __major__ writers block for the last couple of months since the last chapter came out, and it __didn’t__ help that my computer decided to crash during most of that time. Luckily I didn’t lose anything since I had it all safely saved on a separate removable hard drive that didn’t get effected by the crash. __lol__

So what do all of you think of the latest chapter? I was in the middle of a different chapter, (which __should__ be up soon __hopefully__ in a __shorter__ amount of time if I can find a good __stopping__ point for it __lol__ ), that’s already up to **_17_** pages that should have been __this__ chapter, but at the last minute decided to move it up to the next chapter, and do a backstory on what was going on in the **_Harry Potter_** universe in the fifteen years before Rogue was pulled back, and like I said at the beginning of this chapter, those of you who have read the Prologue chapter already, should go back and reread it, because I few dozen changes and additions to it.

If anyone is wondering about why I updated the story to give Rogue younger siblings in the form of Ciel and Diana Potter, I thought it was a good idea at the time. I think Lily shouldn’t be alone, with her husband dead and eldest child missing, so I gave her two extra kids born four and half months after the night of Voldemort’s attack. Besides if they had __never__ found Rogue, what do you think was going to happen to the Potter fortune if there was no blood family heirs to inherit it if there was only one child, and Lily was only married into the family so had no __real__ rights to the Potter money especially if she were to remarry one day? __lol__

So what do you think about my deciding on having **_Lily and Severus_** paired together. I always feel sorry that the two of them stopped being friends just because of a mistake Severus made in a fit of anger that wasn’t even directed at her, and Lily threw away nearly a decade long friendship because of ONE insult he gave her in all the years they’ve known each other, without letting him try and apologize, which he did repeatedly, and wouldn’t even give him another chance just because of that one word he’s never personally used on HER before in all the years they’ve known each other?

To especially make this pairing work, I obviously had Severus never join the Death Eaters, so he’s as clean and good as everyone else, so Lily won’t be pissed at him for telling Voldemort about the prophecy, which Voldemort winds up hearing from someone else. They have a completely clean slate with each other, with Severus not now and never have been a Death Eater, and he’s not as cranky as usual and he doesn’t keep the old grudge.

I’m helping **_TheBlackSeaReaper_** , by telling everyone that thanks to the website admins, the **_Harry Potter & One Piece Challenges_** over on TheBlackSeaReaper’s account are no long up on TheBlackSeaReaper’s profile page, but he has put them up on his forum page if anyone is looking for the challenges.

**Hey I have a few requests. I’m looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it’s been so long that I can’t remember their ** _titles_** , since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you __please__ send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I’m looking for.**  
**_1._** Harry was adopted and raised by John Winchester alongside Sam and Dean and a witch girl John also adopted after saving her from her birth father who was going to have her killed as a baby for supposedly being born a squib. Both Harry and his new sister attend Hogwarts under their old birth names, with the sister in Slytherin and is best friends with Draco Malfoy, without telling __anybody__ in school the truth about how they really grew up or being raised as siblings or who raised them before Hogwarts, for a few years before a small army of demons led by Meg infiltrate Hogwarts with a captured Sam and Dean in tow looking for the younger Winchesters, and the school turn the duo over before realizing who the mysterious Winchester kids really are.  
**_2._** Harry’s been informed by Dumbledore that he __has__ to marry Snape in order to get a boost in his power to win the war. In a fit of rage and attempt to get away from Dumbledore’s plans, Harry accidentally apparates all the way to China and lands in one of Jusenkyo’s cursed springs. The spring is a brand new one created a few months earlier, when Sailor Moon fell into the pool and drowned, and her spirit had been trapped inside the pool ever since until Harry fell in, and gained her body and powers and soul attached. The two become friends, and head for Japan trying being reunited with the Sailor Senshi and running into the Ranma gang, while using his new body to try and keep Harry from being found by both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Has a sequel as well.  
**_3._** Slytherin (but semi-good) Harry grows up in a world where his twin is the real boy who lived, and sometime in his fourth or fifth year in school, an alternate universe canon version of Harry uses a spell to transport himself to this universe, with the minds of Snape and Dumbledore merged with his own. The spell used was meant to merge alternate canon Harry with that universes ‘Boy Who Lived’, and giving him full control over the other person’s body, and winds up accidentally in the body of Slytherin Harry’s Boy Who Lived twins body because of the exact wording canon Harry used in the spell, and after confessing to Slytherin Harry, canon Harry is hassling him to let him redo the spell so he can have this universes version of his old body instead.  
**_4._** Before Albus Dumbledore left baby Harry at the Dursleys, he uses a spell/potion on baby Harry to change Harry’s gender to make it harder for enemies to find him and intended to change Harry back to his proper gender when the time comes. That same night, John Winchester and Bobby Singer happen to be in England on ‘business’, and find and take in the little girl after the Dursleys abandon her, and Bobby adopts her into his family and takes her back to America with him. Girl-Harry grows up in America and is trained as a Hunter, and goes to magic school there, and falls in love with both Sam and Dean, and vice versa, when Dumbledore finally tracks her down.  
**_5._** Harry is basically neglected and abandoned by Lily and James in favor of his more famous twin. After graduating from Hogwarts, he cuts all ties with his former life and leaves England and moves to America to start over where years later he meets and marries Jethro Gibbs. They are expecting their first baby, when Harry’s past comes calling at their doorstep. It turns out that while he was gone, Harry’s twin had developed some form of magical cancer and is dying, and the __only__ way to save him is by sacrificing Harry’s life for a magical transfusion because of his ties as his brothers twin, and his parents and their allies are more than willing to do so whether Harry is willing to help or not if it will keep the twin alive.  
**_6._** When he was younger, Harry runs away from home and somehow finds an underground Lost World, where dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures live and decides to stay and live there. Years later, during the Triwizard Tournament Harry is forced to return to the human world after some wizards accidentally find the Lost World, and mistake some dinosaur eggs, that belong to some dinosaur friends of his, for Dragon eggs and take the eggs back with them to be used in the Triwizard Tournament.  
**_7._** (NCIS xover) Decades ago (before she was even conceived or born) Hermione Grangers mother made a seemingly innocent promise as a child with her childhood best friend that their future children would one day marry when they both came of age, and sealed the promise by exchanging blood with each other. Thanks to Hermione’s magic, after the final war with Voldemort, that long ago promise made by her muggle mother and her muggle friend is turned into an unbreakable marriage contract that could kill her if she doesn’t go through with it, so she travels to America to try and locate her would be groom to try and get him to marry her.  
**_8._** During the second war with Voldemort, Harry is informed that Draco Malfoy is a dominate Veela, and that Harry is his destined mate and that it was an ‘honor’ for him to accept immediately or else Draco would die from the rejection. Harry refuses to even consider it because he’s straight and in love with Hermione, who now won’t give him even a chance at getting together because of the whole Veela thing, and gives Dumbledore and the others an ultimatum that __THEY__ had two choices. If they want him to fight Voldemort they will drop the matter of him and Draco or else he would willingly leave them all to Voldemort’s ‘tender’ mercies as he would leave the country rather than be forced to marry Draco and never come back, __OR__ they can chose to drop the Veela matter completely if they want him to stay and fight. After the war is over, they still try and force Harry into ‘honoring’ his ‘duty’ of being chosen as a Veela mate and marry Draco, but Harry flees the country first chance he gets before the marriage ceremony can happen, and heads for America where he gets a new identity and meets and marries a young woman, and has a child with her until the wife dies leaving him a single dad working as a government agent, when Hermione and the British magical world finally catches up with him years later.  
**_9._** ( ** _Yugi-oh_** and _**Harry Potter**_ crossover) The shadow magic users of the Yugi-oh gang all start getting letters from various magic schools from around the world, though most of them come from Hogwarts, ‘inviting’ them to come get a magical education, along with letters from the different ministries that’s basically telling them they have no choice in the matter of going or not. They still refuse, and keep refusing the invites, to the point that aurors start appearing to __TRY__ and drag them to school, and the Yugi-oh gang retaliate by making the magical worlds life miserable with each __failed__ attempt at getting them to come attend magic school.  
**_10._** Harry Potter falls into the Veil after saving Sirius Black from Bellatrix’s attack, and is never heard from again. Months or years later, as the war with Voldemort escalates without their savior, Hermione, Draco and Ron go through the Veil as well and wind up in a Pokemon laboratory, where an adult Harry Potter works in.  
**_11._** Decades after the final battle with Voldemort, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley discover that their spouses have been dosing them with love potions and spells for years, discovered with the help of Hermione’s daughter Rose Weasley who is a Healer at St. Mungo’s. Deciding to change the past, Harry and Hermione use a spell to go back in time to the start of their first year at school, with Rose tagging along, taking over the bodies of their younger selves and a deaged Rose becomes known as Hermione’s ‘twin’ sister in the magical world with the help of the Granger parents/grandparents.  
**_12._** **_(Charmed and Harry Potter)_** Years ago, young Christopher Perry Halliewell traveled to England on a school trip, and while out sightseeing he discovers the British magical world, and learns that his family had ancient ties there. As the only Halliewell heir to show up in generations, Chris immediately inherits his ancestors fortune and becomes a Lord, then cuts off all ties to his family in America after he returns home from the trip and tells them what happened, and they try and make him relinquish his newfound titles over to Wyatt because he’s the older brother and destined ‘Chosen One’ and they think that Wyatt ‘ _ _deserves__ the titles and fortune more’ than Chris does, and moves back to England to start a new life.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** October 31, 2013  
**_Completed On:_** December 31, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** January 17, 2016


	3. Chapter 2: My Name is Rogue!

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may __want__ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_One Piece_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place fifteen years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline. In the **_Harry Potter_** part of the crossover it will only have been 14-15 years since Female Harry disappeared from their world, while in the **_One Piece_** part of the crossover, it’s been over 26 years since she arrived in the **_One Piece_** world making her between the age 26-27 when she gets dragged back. I’m also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990’s** instead of the **1980’s**.

**_Author’s Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, Female Harry gets sent to the **_One Piece_** world the night Voldemort attacks her family grows up to become **_Portgas D. Rogue_** , future wife of **_Gol D. Roger_** and the mother of **_Portgas D. Ace_** who died shortly after giving birth to her son. But in this story she gets dragged back home to the **_Harry Potter_** universe before she gives birth. There isn’t much information on the original Portgas D. Rogue anywhere, except that she had strawberry blond hair and wears a pink hibiscus flower in it, brown eyes, so my version of Rogue is going to have bright red hair, green eyes, and has the **_Pika-Pika (Light-Light)_** Logia type Devil fruit power, and is just as dangerous a pirate as everyone else.

**_Warnings:_** Small **_spoiler alert_** , for those who don’t know the __real__ reason about what __really__ happened with **_Gol D. Roger_** and the marines all those years ago that led to his eventual execution.

**To My Reviewers:**  
**_Opinr_** \- To answer the question that a lot of people seem to be asking for why she made her powers ‘spark’ in the first chapter, is because she was using a very low powered version of her devil fruit power. She wanted to both scare and hurt the woman, but not outright kill her at the same time, especially with the woman’s own kids watching, into getting the idea of leaving her and Robin alone would be a good idea, so tamping down her power enough to the point she could do sparks that also burned the area she zapped. Come on she was pregnant and ready to pop at any time, and wasn’t about to risk her pregnancy trying for something more powerful than a spark, especially against the annoying old hag who tormented Robin because of what happened between Robin and the lady’s kids in the canon series in the same scene if Rogue hadn’t been there. It’s also why she didn’t use it to fry Garp, even though she was itching to do it when he picked her up like a sack of potatoes and carried her through town after she went into labor. Rogue making her powers ‘spark’ is to show just how much in control of her power she has if she can keep it do some of the more destructive, and always lethal, stuff senile, middle aged old man Admiral Borsalino was capable of doing with it. Now that her pregnancy is over, you can all be assured that she’s going to be doing MORE than simple sparks with her powers, as you will all see in this chapter. Besides in the Prologue chapter, she didn’t just do sparks. Remember in one scene before she released the stasis on her pregnancy, I had her go after every single one of Robin’s former guardians that ended with the line **_‘that led to the island having nightmares for months as they heard the agonizing screams of the abusers as Rogue dealt out punishment’_** with her powers. She didn’t kill them since it would have gotten her more in trouble with the law just for the attack alone, but now they know not to mess with the Nico and Portgas girls. Thanks to her time with the Roger pirates if you make her mad, she’s going to make Lord Voldemort, Admiral Borsalino (and maybe that other admiral with the magma powers) all look like a perfect, __non-violent__ little **_angels_** compared to her when she’s using her LightLight devil fruit powers especially now that her pregnancy is finally over and nothings stopping her now. How do you think she even got her bounty and marine issued nickname, if she wasn’t as tough and ruthless as everybody else in the pirate world but also be willing to avoid using her devil fruit power to outright kill if she has to? __lol__ Though right now, I’m trying to decide if I should give her Borsalino’s own devil fruit attacks, or make up her own brand new attacks.

Or better yet, for all of you who want to be picky about how she control’s her powers compared to how Admiral Borsalino does, consider it a combination of her magic and **_years_** of practice that’s helping her make her LightLight attacks non-lethal if she doesn’t want it to be non-lethal when she uses it on someone. After **_years_** of practice since eating the fruit, her natural magical powers help her hold back the intensity of her devil fruit power. __lol__ Either way I’m still __not__ changing her ability to make her power ‘spark’. It’s what make her different to what Admiral Borsalino normally uses the power for.

**_B0o0o_** \- In answer to your first review, the answer I gave **_Opinr_** should answer your question. __lol__ As for your second review, let’s just say that it’s ancient magic at work there that made her deage to the age she should have been if she had grown up in her homeworld, and besides its more fun. __lol__ After what you’ve seen and read about Rogue so far in this story, you think becoming a teenager again is going to stop her from kicking the butts of anyone who tries to order her around, especially after they basically __kidnapped__ her? She’s a grown woman in a teenage body, who’s __not__ going to just be a ‘good little girl’ who’s going to quietly obey and listen to people who treat her like a kid, just because she looks like one now. She’s going to __fight__ them the __entire__ way on __that__ little matter. __lol__ Plus she’s going to be doing all she can to get back her proper age if she can before or after she can finally go back home.

**_Guest #62_** \- __lol__ Seeing how OLD Dumbledore is, and the kind of close-minded, bigoted, __medieval__ mindset the wizard community has even in modern times, what else is Dumbledore and anyone else close to his age or younger is supposed to think when they see a sixteen year old young, pregnant ‘teenage’ and seemingly unmarried girl, and not think the __worst__ about her and her morals, when back when THEY were her age, ‘proper’ young witch girls who were Rogue’s age __waited__ until they were properly old, or young, enough to get married before sharing a bed with a man and getting themselves pregnant and having babies out of wedlock. __lol__

**_Moi_** \- __lol__ Um... thanks for the advice in names for Ace’s sister, but I think I’ll just stick to the Anne name for her. It looks better. 

**_TheBlackSeaReaper_ ’s & _Sakura Lisel (me)_ ’s Harry Potter-One Piece crossover Challenge #79 idea** \- Female Harry gets sent to the One Piece world at a __YOUNG__ age, and becomes Portgas D. Rogue. She grows up in the One Piece world like in canon, meets Gol D. Roger, and becomes pregnant with Ace. _Before_ or _after_ Ace is born, Rogue gets summoned back to her home dimension, to fight a war she doesn't want anything to do with. 

**Options:  
** -smart, independent, intelligent, powerful __Slytherin__ Female Harry (if she gets forced into going to Hogwarts)  
-Baby Ace __HAS__ to be brought along with her back to the Harry Potter universe  
- _ _Refuses__ to take back her __OLD__ name, especially __IF__ she's married to Gol D. Roger, and her last name is now technically Gol by marriage, more than it is Potter or Portgas. __lol__  
- ** _(optional)_** the summoning physically deages her to the age she should have been if she had grown up in the Harry Potter universe (and freak out the wizards as they wander what kind of girl is she to be getting pregnant at __THAT__ age lol), or she remains the same age she was when she got pregnant with Ace.  
-has a Logia-type Devil Fruit power (you pick which one)  
-has red hair and the freckles that Ace inherits from her, and still has green eyes  
-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing

**_Word Count:_** 15,852

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!OP xover)_** 15 years ago, Cataleya Potter disappeared from the wreckage of her family home on the night Voldemort attacked and is sent to another world. 26 years later Portgas D. Rogue is expecting her first child when she suddenly finds herself dragged away from everything she knows and into an unfamiliar new world. What’s the magical world to do when their missing ‘ _ _child__ ’ savior is __nothing__ like what they thought she would be? **_-(Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing,_ extreme _Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
_ _Hi_ _ - thinking  
“ ** _§§Hi§§_** “ - Parseltongue  


**_Tame Me Not_**  
Chapter 2: My Name is Rogue!  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-Hogwarts Infirmary, October 22, 2006~-_ **

Hours after her arrival in Hogwarts, Rogue didn’t know how long she was unconscious for as she drifted in and out of wakefulness, as she was half aware of her body was being moved about before being placed on a soft bed somewhere, as unfamiliar voices spoke around her, as she felt comforting hands rub her head, as they told her that everything was going to be all right, as she felt like she was burning up with a high fever.

All she really remembered was the agonizing pain that shot through her body as her labor pains grew stronger with each passing second, that seemed to go on forever before she finally gave birth, as she found herself pushing two small screaming masses from her body, just before someone forced her mouth open and made her swallow some foul tasting liquid that seemed to burn its way down her throat before the pain in her stomach seemed to stop instantly as darkness claimed her once more.

The next time Rogue woke up, her mind was feeling sluggish from the fever and the potion she had been given, as she half listened to the voices that were talking around her, as confusion filled her hazy mind at some of the things that she heard.

“...sure its safe to take her off the potions now?” an unfamiliar woman’s voice was asking someone else, as the woman’s voice pierce through Rogue’s sleep fogged mind.

“One again, Minerva, I’m more than sure it’s safe to take off the potions and wake her up. The test I ran on her for the last two days shows she’s stabilizing quite nicely. The fever she developed while recovering has finally started going down,” a second woman’s voice said, chastising the first woman who had spoken, as the sound of footsteps moved around Rogue, as she felt a cool hand settle on her forehead as if checking her temperature before it was soon removed once more, “and it might be best in her continued health to wean her off the potions we’ve been feeding her so she can finally wake up. It’s just a matter of time now before she’s conscious again.”

“So is the girl really Cataleya Potter? She looks so much like Lily that it’s uncanny.” A woman’s voice was saying, causing Rogue’s brow to furrow a bit in confusion at the woman’s words.

“It would seem so, the blood tests we did on her are a perfect match to both Lily and James Potter.” Another woman’s voice said.

“That’s great news! Has anyone contacted Lily to tell her we’ve found her daughter?” the first voice said, happiness evident in her voice as she spoke, “she would be more than glad to hear the news that her daughter has finally been found safe and sound.”

“Not yet. We need to keep young Cataleya stabilized and get her fever down before we should let her mother know.” The second woman said, as a loud sigh could be heard as she continued speaking to the first woman, “Albus thinks its best not to get Lily’s hopes up before we find out more about this girl, and he managed to talk Severus and the twins into not confirming anything yet to her. I seriously don’t understand what the man is thinking these days.”

_ _What’s going on? Who are they talking about?_ _ Rogue wondered sleepily as she tried to focus her mind some more on what was going on, but she could feel herself already starting to drift away because of the drugs in her system, _ _Who’s Cataleya Potter, and why are they talking about her around me?_ _

“I wonder what Lily will say when she finds out she’s a grandmother already?” the second voice said.

“Who knows? I think it’s simply scandalous that someone so young is already a mother at age sixteen. I wonder who the father is and where is he? And such an ugly tattoo at her age on her arm?” the first woman’s voice said, anger and disappointment filling her voice as she spoke, causing Rogue’s eyes to narrow a bit as the two voices got farther and farther away until she could hear a door opening nearby and closing, “I’m sure, Lily will be so ashamed to find out the kind of person her daughter has grown up to be while she was where ever she’s been all this time, and Lily will surely set the girl to rights when they meet...”

At the reminder of her pregnancy, Rogue instinctively reached out to rub her belly, only to find nothing but empty air where her bulging baby bump should have been, causing Rogue’s eyes to fly open as she immediately sat up in her bed, ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness that suddenly hit her, as she looks down at her now flattened stomach in shock, taking a moment to notice that someone had removed her old clothes and replaced it with a clean white hospital gown before she frantically looks around the unfamiliar room she was in, for any sign of her baby but didn’t see anything in sight, when she noticed something else was missing as her hand went to her neck to discover her necklace with her locket and ring were missing as well.

“What the hell?! Where am I? This doesn’t look like my house or the clinic on Ohara,” Rogue thought frantically to herself as she glanced around the room in shock for a moment, as she realized that she was in some kind of hospital room, as she kicked off the blanket that was covering her, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, “where the hell is my baby and my necklace?!”

As soon as her feet touched the ground and she put her weight on them, she let out a cry of pain as her legs suddenly gave out on her, causing her to tumble to the stone floor with a loud thud. Growling a bit in anger, Rogue was struggling to get back to her feet only to stop when she glanced up and saw a nearby full length wall mirror across from her that was reflecting back her entire body, and her eyes widen in shock and horror as she took in her younger features staring back at her in the mirror, which was soon followed by a loud and vocal string of curses that would make even a tough and rugged pirate blush, as Rogue sat up and looked herself from all angles in the mirror in disbelief.

_ _What the heck?! Why the hell am I sixteen years old again?! I haven’t looked like this in eleven years! Just what the heck,_ _ Rogue thought frantically to herself, as she patted down her body and inspecting it from all over as she stared at her reflection in the mirror in shock, as she ran a hand through her long red hair nervously for a moment as she continued to stare at her reflection, as she cursed once more, _ _did that blasted Garp do to me while I was asleep?! Did he get someone hit to me with a **Modo Modo no mi** devil fruit or that other one that affects people ages and deage me while I was asleep?_ _

_ _Since I’m not pregnant anymore, lets see how my devil fruit powers are being affected by my body’s sudden change in age. Lets see if I can do a full body transformation,_ _ Rogue thought silently to herself, as she closed her eyes and concentrate, and within seconds her entire body started to give a bright, blinding white light and energy that seemed to envelop her entire body until there wasn’t anything recognizable about her except her humanoid shape, as her now long white hair stood up in the air, as glowing green eyes opened to look at her reflection once more, before the glow slowly died down and she was back to normal once more as she dusted off her clothes, as a satisfied smirk appeared on her lips, _ _Good. At least my PikaPika powers haven’t been affected by the change. Until I know the situation better and who’s got me, I’ll keep the power usage down to a minmum._ _

Just then a nearby door was flung open and a portly looking woman with graying hair and dressed in a nurses outfit who was followed closely by another middle-aged woman dressed in emerald green robes, stormed into the room looking for the source of the noise, as another elderly woman in flowing gray robes followed close behind the first woman.

“Just __what__ in blazes is going __on__ in here? What was that bright light and all that cursing we heard? This is a school infirmary not a Quidditch stadium, and my patients need peace and quiet... Oh!” the woman started ranting, only to cut herself off when she realized where the source of the thud came from as she laid eyes on her now wide awake patient who had been lying in a coma since her arrival a few days ago, was now sitting on the floor and quickly rushed forward to try and help the younger girl up, “Ms. Potter! What do you think you are doing young lady?! You can’t get out of bed yet.”

“Hands off lady! I don’t know you, and you have no business touching me. I don’t know who you think you are talking to, but my last name is __Portgas__ , not __Potter__!” Rogue exclaimed, before Madame Poppy could put her hands on Rogue, the younger woman immediately slapped her hands away from Rogue’s body, as she slowly pushed herself shakily back to her feet as she glared menacingly at the older woman, “Where the hell am I, and where the hell is my baby and my necklace with my ring and locket, you thieves?! So help me if you are in league with the marines, I’ll...”

“Ms. Potter, watch your language! I don’t know how you were raised, but that kind of foul language that we heard you using before we came in,” Minerva McGonagall said in reprimanding tone effectively cutting off whatever Rogue was about to say, causing the younger girl to turn her angry eyes onto Minerva, “won’t be tolerated around here. Now kindly let our mediwitch check you out to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself when you fell out of bed...”

“Bite me, lady. You’re not the boss of me. I’ll use whatever foul language I please, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. I don’t need any help from your ‘mediwitch’. I’m perfectly fine,” Rogue said sneering at the two other women, as she shoved Poppy away from her as she glared at the two women while ignoring the scandalized looks she was getting from them as she pushed herself up onto shaking legs, and pushed away Poppy’s attempts at helping her, “and for the last time, my last name is Portgas, not Potter. It’s Portgas D. Rogue to be precise. If you can’t get my name right then don’t bother talking to me at all. Just who are the two of you anyways and where am I?”

“Respect your elders young lady! I won’t be talked to like that by a child like you. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and this is Madam Poppy Pomfrey.” Minerva said as she stared worriedly at Rogue for a moment, as concern filled her as she wondered how to handle to current situation, while frustration also filled her at the teenager’s blatant disrespect towards her as she pursed her lips in irritation, “You are currently residing inside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you’ve been lying comatose here in our infirmary for the past week.”

“I’ll ‘respect’ you when you’ve __earned__ it and not a __second__ sooner, and what do you mean by I was **_comatose_** for the last week?! The last time I was awake I was perfectly fine and healthy,” Rogue exclaimed as panic filled her at the latest bit of news, as she turned an accusing glare on Poppy for a moment as she glanced at the two woman for answers, as she waved off Poppy’s attempts to examine her, “and about to give birth, and there was absolutely __nothing__ wrong with me at the time that could have put me in a coma! So what was I doing in a coma?! Leave off will you? I told you I don’t need a mediwitch, or whatever your supposed to be.”

“Young lady, I’ll have you know that I’m a professional healer, and I won’t have you back talking me about this! Now get into that bed this minute before you collapse again. Honestly, children these days. They think they know better than trained professionals when it comes to how sick and injured they really are.” Poppy exclaimed angrily as she ignored Rogue’s attitude and grabbed hold of the younger girls arm, and forced Rogue back into the bed despite Rogue’s protests and struggles to get free as Poppy let out a small huff in annoyance as she scowled at the redhead, as she cast a quick diagnostic spell on Rogue and let out a small relieved breath, “At least your fever has finally gone down. As Professor McGonnagal has informed you, you’ve been in and out of consciousness for the last week since your arrival here and had everyone in a panic. As for the cause of your coma, after you safely gave birth to your babies, you then wound up nearly bleeding to death afterwards from the stress your body was in, and we had to put you in a potion induced coma as we tried to stabilize you. This is the first time you’ve been fully coherent since we took you off the potions, so you should stay in bed until your out of the danger zone...”

_ _I nearly bled to death giving birth? I don’t believe it. If I was really bleeding out, I should be dead no matter whatever they did,_ _ Rogue thought as her eyes widened in shock as she stared down at her body for a moment as she ignored whatever Poppy was saying next, as she felt both panic and relief at the news, as she wondered what would have happened to her baby if she had died, as she shuddered to think about whatever cockamamie scheme Garp would have thought up in ‘raising’ her baby if she had indeed died, _ _I guess using my powers to stall the pregnancy for as long as I did cause problems if I almost died because of it. I might as well glad these people managed to keep me alive._ _

“I’m not staying in bed. I’ve been in here way too long as it is, and I have places to go.” Rogue said firmly as she tried to get back out of bed once more, and ignored Poppy’s arguments, as she stood steadily on her feet once more and stretched a bit, as she looks around the infirmary for a moment for any signs of the dress she had been wearing before she had been brought there, “Where is my sun dress? I’m taking my baby and going home right this minute. I have another kid waiting for me back home who’s probably worried sick about where I am, thanks to you people dragging me here against my will.”

“I’m afraid to have to inform you that your sun dress was ruined beyond repair and had to be disposed of, Ms. Portgas. You of course shall be provided with new clothes while you are here,” Minerva said simply as she ignored the look the red head was now giving her at the news of the fate of her dress, while in Minerva’s mind she was frantically thinking to herself for a moment, _ _She has another child?! Of all the irresponsible things a young girl like her to do..._ _

“Ms. Portgas, and I demand get back into that bed this minute! Don’t make me have to tie you down to that bed, young lady.” Poppy exclaimed in exasperation as she tried to get Rogue to get back into her hospital bed, “Your still in no condition to go anywhere...”

“I’m telling you I’m fine! I know my own limits, and I’ve been hurt a lot worse than this, and I’m not hurting anywhere so I have no reason to stay in bed if I don’t want to be there!” Rogue exclaimed angrily as she tried to shoo Poppy away with little success as her scowl deepened a bit as the mediwitch purposely ignored her complaints and managed to push her back onto the infirmary medical bed, “I don’t want to stay in a hospital bed longer than I have to, and don’t call me a child. I’m twenty-seven years old, and I am not a little kid.”

_ _Twenty-seven years old? She has to be mistaken. Cataleya Potter is supposed to be sixteen years old, just like this girl is. Though I might as well go along with her name change._ _ Minerva thought silently to herself as both confusion and anger filled her at the disrespect this slip of a girl was showing her, as Poppy left the infirmary to go to her office to get something, _ _I guess it was too much to hope that she would have been answering to the name that Lily and James gave her all these years. Though Lily will definitely be disappointed when she sees how her daughter turned out. She’s very rude and disrespectful..._ _

“Maybe you should let Madame Poppy check you over after all, Ms. Pot-Portgas. You seem to be confused, because you are only sixteen, not twenty-seven.” Minerva said in a placating tone in her voice, making it sound like she was talking to a small child who didn’t understand what was going on, “If you would just get back in the bed, we will have you sorted out in no time at all.”

“Ms. McGonagall, I think I know my own age __way__ better than you do, and I’ve lived through twenty-six birthdays. __Before__ I came here, I was a __twenty-seven__ year old grown __woman__. I __haven’t__ looked like __this__ in over __eleven__ years,” Rogue snapped angrily as she glared at Minerva for a moment, as she waved a hand at her body to emphasize her point as she looked down at her shrunken body in distaste “and I demand to know which of you marine creeps did this to me and demand that you reverse it immediately?! And you still haven’t told me where my baby and my necklace is!”

“Your babies are safe and sound and being taken care of by the staff here at Hogwarts as we waited for you to wake up. The headmaster currently has them and I contacted him to let him know your finally awake,” Poppy said simply as she came back into the room, with a small armload of potions bottles, “and he is bringing them with him as we speak. You had us all worried for the last couple of days when you arrived the way you did, and we’ve been treating you ever since.”

“No way, am I drinking something I don’t know,” Rogue said as she pushed the potions away from her, “Wait you said ‘babies’? As in __more__ than one?” Rogue demanded as she stared in shock at the two older woman in shock as they confirmed what she had asked.

“I guess from your reaction you didn’t know you were having more than one baby, did you?” Poppy asked, smiling a bit at the shocked and bewildered look on Rogue’s face as the redhead shook her head negatively in confirmation to Poppy’s question.

“Yes, we do mean more than one, Ms. Portgas. You gave birth to two healthy babies three days ago. The first one is a boy with black hair.” Minerva said as a small smile appeared on the older woman’s face as she remembered the last time she had seen the twin newborns who she had gotten attached to in the short time they had been in the castle, “and the other is a girl with your red hair, and both of them have your green eyes and freckles. They both remind me of the way you looked when they were your age, Cataleya. As for your necklace, its in the drawer of the table next to your bed.”

_ _So both a boy and a girl, huh? My darling little Gol D. Ace and Gol D. Anne. Then again, it would be bad since can’t have their dad’s last name because the marines would be after them in an instant..._ _ Rogue thought silently to herself, feeling proud of herself and her accomplishment of being able to bring Roger’s children into the world safely and with no troubles at all as she forced herself to relax as she settles back onto the hospital bed at Poppy’s insistence, as she immediately flopped over the side of the bed as she reached towards the drawer Minerva had told her about, and pulled it open as she fished out her necklace, smiling happily as she saw that everything was there and even triple checked her ring from all angles to make sure it was the real thing, before slipping it over her head to rest around her neck over her hospital gown, _ _I guess they’ll be answering to the name Portgas D. Ace and Portgas D. Anne for now instead._ _

“Look. Thanks for helping me with my labor and taking care of my babies while I was out of it, and I’m so __sorry__ if I’ve seemed rude so far. But seeing how the last thing I remember is being in my home about to give birth to my babies,” Rogue said as she reluctantly turned her gaze back on the two older women for a moment, as she reached up to brush back a strand of her red hair from her face, “when all of sudden my body starts disappearing, as I’m pulled away from my friends and family and brought to where ever here is, and wake up in a body I haven’t seen in eleven years. You people kidnapped me! I have a __right__ to be a bit pissy about it, and let’s see how polite and nice __you__ are after __you__ have a few __decades__ taken off of __your__ lives and become a __kid__ again and complete strangers treat you like one when you’re not! See how you like it then! I refuse to act like a kid or be treated like one either just because of how I look now!”

“Be as it may young lady, whatever age you think you are, as your elder,” Minerva said, as her lips thinned into a disapproving line as she glared down at Rogue for a moment as the younger girl crossed her arms across her chest and glared right on back, “you should show me some proper respect for your betters.”

“My age is twenty-seven, and I can act any way I want and say what I want. If you don’t like it then don’t listen. As for showing ‘ _ _respect__ ’ to my ‘ _ _betters__ ’, pull the other one. I don’t believe in that crap, and I treat everyone equally the same as they __rightfully__ deserve.” Rogue said with a slight scoff as she glared back at Minerva, as neither woman backed down in their staring match, as the redhead crossed her arms across her chest defiantly for a moment, “Where I come from, respect is __earned__ , not __freely__ given, and anyone who __blindly__ shows it simply because of another persons age, especially when it’s being __demanded__ of them from a complete stranger, is nothing but a big idiot in my book, and so is the one who has the __nerve__ to make such demands to begin with of someone they don’t even know at all.”

“Why you,” Minerva stare to say angrily, as her face flushed red in her anger.

“Ms. Portgas, I have some papers for you to fill out for your children,” Poppy said as she came over to Rogue’s bedside with a small stack of papers and a quill and ink bottle along with a hard book for Rogue to right on, “If you would please fill these out they can be registered to the ministry records.

“Fine,” Rogue said as she took the offered items, and started filling out the forms after thoroughly reading through each page and form, before signing her name on each one, until she came to the birth certificates, and her eyes narrowed a bit when she saw the date of birth on the papers, as she turned her gaze towards the adults once more “What the heck is this? That’s not their birthday! Even the year is wrong!”

“Ms. Portgas I assure you that most definitely is their correct birthday,” Poppy said as she came over to see what the problem was and didn’t see anything wrong with what was written on the birth certificate, as Rogue was already crossing out the date that was written there and was writing a new date, “Why are you changing the date to __that__? You gave birth to your children on October 27, 2006. I should know since I helped you bring them into the world.”

“Poppy what is the problem?” Minerva said as she came over to see what was going on.

“I’m changing it, because there’s no way in hell that date is right. I went into labor on the late afternoon of December 31, 1501,” Rogue said as she scowled at the two woman for a moment, as she ignored the shocked looks on Minerva and Poppy’s faces at her words, as she glanced back down at the birth certificates once more, “which means their birthday is January 1, 1502 if what you said is true. I don’t know what makes you people think its October again, or that the date you put on the birth certificates is correct.”

_ _She thinks she gave went into labor on December 31, ****_ **1501 __** _and gave birth on January 1, ****_ **1502 __** _?_ _ Minerva thought to herself incredulously as she shared a look with Poppy who had the same stunned look on her face, that Minerva was sure was mirroring her own, _ _Just where or when has this girl been if she thinks the year is over five hundred years ago? Maybe Albus can explain it better when he arrives._ _

As the two woman continued to watch Rogue write, confusion filled them once more as they watched as Rogue wrote the names Portgas D. Anne and Portgas D. Ace on the birth certificates.

“Young lady, I thought you said your name was Portgas D. Rogue?” Minerva asked.

“It is, why do you ask?” Rogue asked as she glanced up from her papers.

“If it is, then why do you give your children your first name, if you don’t mind me asking?” Minerva said, as she put her hands on her hips for a moment, “and why the names Ace and Anne?”

“My first name... Portgas is my last name, while Rogue is my first name. I put Portgas first because that’s how people introduce themselves where I come from and that’s what my kids will be known as,” Rogue said as confusion filled her as she saw the looks the two women were now giving her, as a frown crept to her lips once more, “It was their dad’s dying wish that our unborn baby be called either Ace or Anne, depending on what gender the baby was. Why? What’s wrong now?”

“Nothing is wrong, dear, except you may need to redo the birth certificates. Around here we introduce ourselves with our first name,” Poppy said as she came over with new birth certificate papers, and placed them onto Rogue’s lap, as she swiftly removed the old ones and binned it, “You’ll have to rewrite your name the proper way on the birth certificates so not to confuse everyone when we submit everything.”

Just then a firm knocking sound alerted them that someone had arrived, moments before an elderly man with a super long beard entered the room while holding his wand in front him as he levitated two baby basinets in front of him into the room, “Ah. I see our guest has finally awoken. I’m __glad__ that you have finally made your way here to Hogwarts after all these years, Ms. Potter.”

“I don’t know who you are, mister, but the name is Portgas D. Rogue, and it’s not like I had much choice in the matter since you people kidnapped me from my home and dragged me here against my will!” Rogue snapped angrily as she turned her gaze on Albus Dumbledore for a moment, before her gaze immediately softened as she caught sight of the two bundles floating behind the older man as she immediately held out her arms for them excitedly, “My babies! Give them here!”

“Impatient to finally see your children are you, Ms. Potter? No need to worry, they are perfectly safe and fine with me. You had all of us afraid for awhile,” Albus said, chuckling a bit as he decided to ignore the redhead’s rudeness for the moment as well as what she said about her name, as levitated the basinets over the two tables that Minerva and Poppy had set up, “as we all wondered if you would fully recover from your ordeal or not. It’s nice to see you finally back with us tonight. My name Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this fine institution that you are in. I would like to be among the first to welcome you home.”

“Its good to be awake again, I guess. Though you are completely wrong about this place being ‘home’. I’ve never been here before in my life, so I don’t know why said you want to welcome me ‘back’,” Rogue said as she eagerly scooted over to look into the basinets and grins widely as she sees two pairs of bright green eyes similar to her own staring back up at her, as she reached out to Ace’s basinet and gently lifts her son out and cradles him in her arms for a moment as she turned her gaze back on Albus once more with a dark look on her face, “and I told you before, my last name is Portgas, not Potter, and I would like it if you called me by my name. I don’t know why you people keep calling me Potter, but I can assure you that you have the wrong girl, because Potter has never been my name.”

Frowning a bit, Albus was about to open his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by Minerva.

“Albus she prefers to be called by the name she’s gone by all these years. For now we should abide by her wishes until we get things straightened out,” Minerva said as she made her way towards her employer, as she took one of the basinets while Poppy took the other one as Albus conjured two stands on both sides of Rogue’s bed to put the basinets onto, “I would like to introduce you to Rogue D. Portgas as she insists on calling herself.”

“All right then, if you prefer being called Portgas, then I shall try to remember that, but I am a old man so please forgive me if I slip up while we talk,” Albus said, as he gave Rogue a small smile as his eyes twinkled a bit as he reached out to gently pat Rogue’s left hand good naturedly only to frown for a moment when Rogue pulled out of his reach while still clutching Ace in her arms as he took a seat in a nearby chair across from her, “Now we should get down to business as to why we believe you to be Ms. Potter as we’ve been calling you, and inform you of how you came to be in Hogwarts. I’m sure that you have a lot of questions for us to answer for you.” 

* * *

As Rogue played and cuddled her babies, she half listened to what the headmaster had to say, as it took a few hours but soon Rogue was caught up on the history of the world she was currently stuck in, as Dumbledore told her about her family history and what happened the night her birth family was attacked, and how her father had been murdered in cold blood by some homicidal maniac named Lord Voldemort, before going after her and her mother, and that whatever happened that night had left her mother knocked out with the Lord Voldemort dead, and Rogue missing for the last fifteen years.

Rogue had immediately denied all claims that she was the missing Potter heir, saying that it was impossible to be true, until they brought out parchment that had the results of DNA tests they had done on her while she was knocked out, and the tests showed that there was no doubt that she was the long lost Cataleya Genesis Potter, heir to the Potter fortune and destroyer of Lord Voldemort. She was informed of how fifteen years ago the dark lord Voldemort had attacked her birth family and killed her birth father who was known as James Potter, but her mother, Lily Potter, had been stunned that night and survived, while Lord Voldemort had been mysteriously been defeated that night when he tried to kill her fifteen month old baby self, which had resulted in her disappearing for the last fifteen years until she was summoned to the school a week ago for the Triwizard Tournament when her old name came out, and the fact that the goblets magic had brought her to the school from where ever she had been living right after it had spit out the name, was added proof that she was who they claimed she was even if the DNA tests hadn’t confirmed it.

Rogue was also informed that her mother had given birth to a pair of twins named Ciel and Diana who she would be meeting later on, and had also remarried about two years after the attack on her family, and had been diligently searching for her nonstop for the last fifteen years to find her and bring her home where she belonged, and would be pleased to know she was finally found.

A part of Rogue felt a bit of relief when she heard that her birth mother had survived that night as well, but at the same time she felt annoyed at the way everyone seemed to be expecting something from her, as the group of adults started talking excitedly amongst themselves about what they were going to do now that she was back home where she rightfully belonged.

As she listened to the rest of Dumbledore’s story, she also learned that she had appeared inside of the school’s dining hall through some kind of swirling vortex, mere seconds after her old name was pulled out of some magical goblet, and that the magic behind the goblet must have summoned her, dragging her from where ever she was and brought here to compete in the tournament the school was hosting.

When she heard about the Triwizard Tournament, and its high death rate in past tournaments, she had outright refused to compete since she hadn’t put her name in the goblet, but was informed that she had no choice in the matter because as soon as her old name had been pulled out, she had been automatically registered under an unbreakable contract that would ensure that the chosen Champions would compete, or else the magic behind the contracts could punish her by either killing her outright or stripping her of her magic if she tried to refuse to compete.

Even though she tried to argue that her name wasn’t Cataleya Potter anymore so it shouldn’t matter what the contract says, they pointed out that since the goblet of fire had summoned her there to compete despite her change in name, showed that she had no choice but to compete if she didn’t want to die or lose her magic because of breach of contract, even though she wasn’t the one who signed it.

They had even brought out a recently made world map at her request so that she could find out exactly where in the world she was, since she had never even heard of Britain before, and much to her shock and dismay as soon as she saw the world map, she found herself not recognizing any of the land masses that were on the map, as she saw more parcels of land on the map than should have been possible, and she couldn’t find either the Grand Line or the Red Line anywhere on the map.

_ _I can’t believe this! Of all the blasted things to happen to me, this one has to take the cake! Why do I have to compete because some moron put my old name in? When I get my hands on whoever it was, they’ll_ pay _big time, and I’m not even in the same world anymore if that map they gave me is accurate._ _ Rogue thought angrily to herself as she became deep in thought as she glanced through the maps once more as she searched for any mistakes that were in them, before turning her gaze to stare down at her children worriedly for a moment as she cradled Ace in her arms as the baby slept soundly in her arms, while his sister slept in the bassinet next to the bed, as an almost evil smirk appeared on Rogue’s face, _ _I guess if I’m going to have to compete, I’ll just have to make sure I don’t lose or die in this competition if I can. I need to get myself and twins back home to Robin as soon as possible. There’s no way in hell I’m staying here any_ longer _than I have to once this_ blasted _tournament is over and I’m finally free to go..._ _

As she was thinking about what she was going to do to handle the situation she was now in, she only half listened to what the teachers around her were saying, when something Dumbledore was saying caught her full attention, as her eyes narrowed a bit dangerously as she turned her gaze back onto the elderly man once more.

“Now then. Now that we have that out of the way, we can start making plans for your future, Ms. Potter. A lot of people will be more than pleased to know of your return. We need to get you prepared to settle into the magical world, and face your destiny as our savior if Lord Voldemort ever returns,” Albus said in a jovial tone of voice as he gave the redhead a reassuring smile, his blue eyes twinkling madly behind his glasses for a moment, his breaking through Rogue’s thoughts as she glanced up at him with a surprised look on her features as Albus continued speaking, “and we will contact your mother and tell her the good news of your return so that you can be reunited, and then we shall enroll you into school so that you may...”

“No.” Rogue said simply cutting clearly through what the headmaster was saying, the single word causing the witches and wizard in the hospital wing to turn their gazes on her once more.

“I beg your pardon young lady?” Albus asked, startled a bit when Rogue spoke up and said that solitary word to him, as Albus stared at her in confusion for a moment when she didn’t immediately didn’t elaborate, “What are you saying ‘no’ to exactly, Ms. Potter?”

“For the __infinitive__ time, my __name__ is Portgas D. Rogue, or simply Rogue, and I’m saying no to just about everything you just said. __Nobody’s__ making plans for __me__ or __my__ future except __me__ , and I don’t __require__ or __need__ your input on the matter on __my__ future. As for contacting my ‘ _ _mother__ ’ so we can be ‘ _ _reunited__ ’ that’s __definitely__ out. As far as __I’m__ concerned, she’s __not__ my mother, at least not where it __counts__. She’s just the lady who happens to pass on her DNA to me alongside her dead husband. Look I’m sorry for Mrs. Potter’s loss but it doesn’t change the fact she’s a stranger to me, and I have no wish to get to know her.” Rogue said as she waved a dismissive hand at the older man as her eyes narrowed dangerously at the old man when it looked like he was going to voice an objection to what she had just told him, as she held up a hand to silence whatever he might say on the subject, as she crossed her arms across her chest once more as she scowled at the three adults in the room as the gave her disbelieving looks when they heard her announcement, “I __already__ have a __home__ and a __family__ who I want to get __back__ to as __soon__ as possible, and I don’t need the added complications of getting to know some lady I don’t even remember, who will get her hopes up about me becoming a permanent part of her family again, only to be hurt when I leave and go back to my real home at the end of the tournament. I don’t __need__ or even __want__ a __new__ mom, when the one who actually __raised__ and __loved__ me all these years is __more__ than enough for me. As for enrolling into Hogwarts, that’s __definitely__ out, because I refuse to be enrolled into a school for children. And what’s this crap about being prepared into ‘facing my destiny for what Voldemort returns’? The guy is dead isn’t he? And even if he wasn’t dead why the heck do you think I’m going to face him? I’m not fighting the guy even if he does come back.”

“My dear girl, you’ll find that you have __no__ choice in the matter. You can __not__ simply __refuse__ to attend Hogwarts, and you simply __must__ attend, as must __all__ underaged children do, as the law states. Despite where ever you were raised all these years, you are __still__ a British citizen and have to obey the laws we have like everyone else. Plus Lily Potter is your biological mother, and has __every__ right to see you __despite__ what you say, as well as take you in since you are __only__ sixteen, you are __still__ an underaged minor and thus under the jurisdiction of the staff here at Hogwarts as well as your mother,” Albus said simply, his eyes twinkling a bit in amusement at the way Rogue seemed to think she could decide what was going on, as he tried to make Rogue see reason to what he was saying, as he hoped things go smoothly once he told her how things would be going for her as of today, “who has remarried over the years you were gone, and you have younger siblings who are attending Hogwarts as well. As for you being prepared to fight Voldemort, I assure you that you must if the time comes. It’s your duty as our savior to our society to save us from him once more if he was to return. We’ve been at war with Voldemort for decades before your birth, and the fact that he was defeated the night you disappeared has brought hope to the eyes of many. It’s only right and for the greater good of all that is involved that you step in once more to save all of us once more if the dark lord were to return.”

“Oh yeah? First of all I’m __not__ your ‘ _ _dear__ ’ anything so __don’t__ address me as such like we’re old friends. As for __not__ having a ‘choice’ in the matter of going to this school or not, just __watch__ me. Despite how I __currently__ look, I am __not__ underaged and I __refuse__ to be treated as such by people I __don’t__ know. As I said already, __nobody__ except __me__ decides __my__ life for __me__ , and if __I__ say I’m __not__ doing it, then I’m __not__ doing it. As for this __supposed__ ‘British citizenship’ you say I have, I’ve __never__ even __heard__ of Britain before I woke up, and even __if__ I __had__ , I __don’t__ consider myself a citizen of this country,” Rogue said as she placed Ace down in his bassinet once more as she glared angrily and defiantly at the gathered adults, as she crossed her arms over her chest, as a loud yawn suddenly escaped from her mouth for a moment before she started speaking once more as a thoughtful look appeared on her face for a moment, “and I __refuse__ to follow the laws here if it will impede my rights, just because some old __crackpot__ old fool says so. So you can just go stuff your laws where the sun doesn’t shine. I haven’t lived here since I was a baby, so whatever laws that are made here that affect the rest of you people mean nothing to me, and you can also shove that ‘duty’ you’re talking about as well into the same place as your laws. I have no such duty to you or anyone else in your little society that involves fighting some homicidal maniac. My __only__ duty is to __myself__ and keeping __myself__ alive and raising my kids. I didn’t __start__ your stupid war, and I sure as __hell__ not going to be putting __my__ life on the line __ending__ it for you people when my __kids__ need me __more__ than you guys do. Not to mention the fact that I have a __third__ kid back home who’s seven years old and who also needs me, who’s probably worried sick wondering where I am, and probably thinking I __abandoned__ her thanks to you people keeping me here! I’m going home as soon as this tournament is over, and hopefully be able to fix whatever damage my being kidnapped has been done while I was gone if it’s not already too late.”

“Young lady! Show some __respect__ to the headmaster! Plus __shame__ on you for not wanting to go meet your mother. You have no idea what she’s been through since you disappeared, and you should get to know her and be a family again. You’re a mother yourself, so you should put yourself in Lily’s shoes, and think about how __you__ would feel if,” Minerva admonished angrily, as she felt her anger build up when Rogue shot her a dismissive look and shrugged her younger shoulders at Minerva’s words, which only angered the Scottish woman even more as she continues speaking, “ _ _you__ lost one or both of your children and they weren’t found until years later as you were. Plus what do you mean that you won’t attend Hogwarts because it’s a school for children? You are nothing more than a child yourself! You need to get a proper education to learn how to properly control your magic like all children your age do!”

“He’s not __my__ headmaster, and even if he was I __only__ show respect to those who’ve __earned__ it, and as far as I am concerned, I mastered control my so called ‘magic’ decades ago, __without__ the benefit of a magical education. I don’t need it and refuse to do it,” Rogue said smugly as she looks around the gathered adults for a moment, before her smug expression disappeared completely, and was replaced by a dark scowl, “and for the last time stop referring to me as a damn child! I may not look like it anymore, but I’m a twenty-seven year old grown woman, and I demand the respect I deserve as an adult, and refuse to be lumped in with the ‘children’ who’s age I currently look like!”

“Ms. Portgas, I truly must insist. You are an underaged child on her own, with a loving family who’s been searching for you since you were a baby,” Albus started to say in a patronizing tone, as irritation filled him at Rogue’s disrespect towards him, as he mentally cursed about how things were going so far, “who would be glad to have you back now that you have been found, and As a citizen of our country you simply must...”

“You can ‘insist’ all you want. Like I said before, I’m not a citizen of this country so have no reason to obey its laws if I don’t want to. Rules and laws can be broken. I don’t care what your laws say about what people my age have to do. It has nothing to do with me, I’m just a visitor to this country who has no intention of staying long enough to be enrolled in school,” Rogue said dismissively, as she smirked a bit at the incredulous look she was getting from the three adults in the room, as she reached up to cover her mouth as a loud yawn escaped from her mouth once more, as she leans against her mattress once more, “I’m not a child who still needs to be in school anymore, and I refuse to go back just because of how young I look now. As for my ‘loving family’ that means nothing to me. I __have__ a loving family already who’s probably going crazy wondering where I am right now thanks to you people __kidnapping__ me for your silly little game, and I have no need of another family, whether they are my biological family or not, when the one I already have is more than enough for me.”

“My dear girl, as we’ve already informed you, we __didn’t__ kidnap you. At least not __intentionally__ , since it was the ancient magic of the Goblet of Fire which brought you here to compete in the tournament. About your children, that’s another matter we must truly discuss,” Albus said, as he smiled serenely on the outside as his twinkled a bit, though on the inside he was seething angrily but he didn’t let his anger show, as he continued to speak in a placating tone, “We’re going to have to do something about the twins while you are staying here, it simply won’t do that...”

“Mr. Dumbledore, no matter how you want describe what happen that led to me being in this school, it’s __still__ considered kidnapping as far as __I’m__ concerned, since I didn’t __agree__ to come here, and you people won’t let me go home because of a stupid contest I didn’t even sign up for. As for my kids there’s nothing to ‘discuss’. Ace and Anne will be __staying__ with me at __all__ times, no matter what.” Rogue said dismissively, cutting off whatever Albus was about to say as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the older man for a moment, “If what you’re about to say is that I should get rid of them, think again. I __didn’t__ carry them for tw- __nine__ months inside of me only to give them up now just because a __nobody__ like you say so. They’re not going anywhere without me, and especially not in school.”

“Ms. Portgas, it’s the law that you come to school. You must attend your Hogwarts as your parents always wanted, and you should stop lying about how old you are. You are sixteen. Everyone here knows it. Your behavior is more than enough, and I demand you straighten yourself out and show proper respect. The fact that you are a mother at sixteen is bad enough. Really, back in my day girls waited until they were married before having babies, and I have to agree with Albus, that a school is no place for newborns,” Minerva exclaimed once more, as she felt her own anger building up at the girl before her open disrespect for the people in the hospital wing, as her scowl deepened as she glared down intimidatingly at Rogue for a moment in an attempt to cow the younger girl, only to find Rogue glaring right back at her now, “I don’t know who raised you all these years, but your manners are __atrocious__ in how you address your elders. It just goes to show whoever your minders were, they were the __worst__ sort if they couldn’t teach you __proper__ manners as befitting a young lady and...”

Whatever Minerva was about to say next was immediately cut off with a startled yelp when Rogue got a menacing look on her face at her words, as Rogue instantly raised her hands up in front of her, and fired off a beam of light at Minerva who barely managed to get out of the way in time causing everyone to gasp in shock at Rogue’s actions, as the hat she was wearing was completely vaporized as the beam of light kept going and hit the door behind the group of wizards, and vaporized the door as well. Then faster than anyone could blink, Rogue was off the hospital bed and behind Minerva, yanking the older woman’s arms painfully behind her back with one hand causing Minerva to cry out in pain, while Rogue’s free hand seemed to melt away into a pulsing glowing blade that pressed threateningly against Minerva’s throat.

“All right, let’s get something straight. Don’t you __ever__ disrespect my mom and dad like that again you old __hag__ , do you __hear__ me? Nobody is allowed to say bad things about them and not be punished. They were the __best__ parents a girl could have and taught me everything I know and the fact you have the __nerve__ to __insult__ them within my hearing range,” Rogue hissed angrily as she glared at Minerva with pure hate in her eyes, as Minerva stood ramrod still as she tried not to move as the energy blade pressed deeper into her skin and she could feel the skin on her throat burning against the pressure, as Rogue ignored the startled gasps from Albus and Poppy as the duo instantly pulled out their wands and pointed them at her as they demanded that she let Minerva go, “just because of how I act? You don’t __know__ anything about either me __or__ them, and have __no__ right saying the things you did. I’ll let you go this once since you don’t know better, but don’t do it again. Do you __understand__ me. Plus you had better __no__ have been hinting at what I __think__ you were hinting at when you made that crack about me not ‘waiting’ until I was __married__ before I had kids.”

“Now Ms. Portgas, there is no need to make threats or resort to violence against Professor McGonnagal. I’m sure she didn’t mean what she said the way you think she did,” Albus said as he tried to calm down the situation as he stared at Rogue warily for a moment as he watched her press her energy blade against Minerva’s neck, as he wondered if he could manage to hit Rogue before she did permanent damage to his deputy headmistress, “We can discuss this peacefully without you...”

“Stay out of this. This is between __me__ and __her__ and hasn’t anything to do with you, I __still__ haven’t heard her apologize for insulting my parents or agreeing to never say it again. Yes I know I was being rude to all of you first, but you just had to go too far by insulting my family,” Rogue snapped as she shot Albus a dark look over Minerva’s shoulder as she glared at Minerva once again, as the older woman flinched a bit in both pain and fear at the look in Rogue’s eyes, “You talk about ‘proper manners’ yet you have the nerve to be just as rude as I am, and spouting off about things you know nothing about. Exactly where’s __your__ manners that you keep talking about that __I__ seem to lack so badly that you can complain about it?”

“Ms. Portgas, I truly do apologize for what I said before,” Minerva said, her voice coming out a bit shaky as she spoke, as she tried to move as little as possible as she felt the strange energy blade press against her exposed skin, “I take back what I said before, and I hope that you accept my apologies.”

“Much better,” Rogue said cheerfully while smirking a bit as Minerva nodded her head quickly at Rogue’s demand, Rogue reluctantly let Minerva go, as the elderly woman immediately scampered away from her, as her hands reached up to rub her slightly burned throat as she stared as in shock at Rogue, who’s hand was still in energy mode.

“Ms. Portgas, if I may ask, just __how__ were you able to turn your hand into an energy blade or whatever that was?” Albus asked as calmly as he could as he stared in shock at what had just transpired as he watched Rogue’s hand return to normal, “I know of no spell that could have caused that to happen, unless it was very powerful transfiguration spell.”

“There was no magic involved, which was only my Pika-Pika no mi devil fruit power.” Rogue said with a slight shrug of her shoulder, before she looked confused as she saw the confused looks the three adults were giving her now, “What are those looks for? You look like you’ve never heard of devil fruits before.”

“That’s because we __haven’t__ heard of it before, Ms. Portgas,” Minerva said as confusion filled her for a moment, at the girls words, as she nervously rubbed at her singed neck as Poppy came over with some anti-burn cream and started applying it to Minerva’s neck, “exactly what is a ‘devil fruit’ and why would it give you the power to do what you did to your hand?”

“Seriously? You guys don’t know what devil fruits are? Everyone knows what they are! If you want to know, devil fruits are magical fruits that give whoever eats them powers similar to what I can do. Each different devil fruit has a different power to it but always taste extremely nasty and can kill you if you eat more than one. There are three different types of them where I come from,” Rogue exclaimed as she looked at the three adults for any sign that they were lying before realizing that they weren’t, before letting out a loud sigh as she started explaining things, as she settled against the mattress of her bed with her pillow propping her up, as she raised her hands up and began ticking off on her fingers each devil fruit type as she spoke, “There are Zoan types which let whoever eat them turn into whatever animal the fruit represents, the Paramecia types which allow the user to alter their bodies in some way, and then there are the Logia types, which is what I am, and Logia devil fruits give the user one elemental based power. Turning my hand into an energy blade is part of the abilities I gain from eating the Pika-Pika no mi devil fruit, which means Light. I can change more than just my hand into light energy because of it.”

_ _Truly_ amazing _. Why_ haven’t _I ever heard of these ‘devil fruits’ before now, and she’s now a ‘Light’ elementalist because of it? What a_ perfect _power for the savior of the magical world to have to show who’s side she_ truly _is in our war against the dark,_ _ Albus thought silently to himself as a slow smirk of approval appeared on his lips, as he listened to Rogue’s tale, Albus was intrigued as he wondered about the devil fruits and their wonders, though at the same time he worried what would happen if they ever got into the wrong hands, _ _If these devil fruits truly exist and aren’t being made up by this girl, it would be for the greater good of all that they be found and be distributed to the right people for use..._ _

“Your laws can go take a flying leap off a steep cliff, because they have nothing to do with me. My only concern and priority are Ace and Anne who need me right now, and I can’t be bothered going back to school to learn things I don’t need or want to learn.” Rogue said as she gently placed Ace back into his bassinet, as she fixed the group before her with a stern look before glancing back down at Ace and Anne’s sleeping bodies for a moment, “I don’t consider myself a citizen of this land, and have no reason to obey the laws that are made here. I plan to spend every waking moment of my time with them while trying to find a way back home where I belong.”

“You think I don’t know any magic or spells? Well here’s one for you, that I created myself during my travels, and is quite effective,” Rogue said, just as a loud yawn escaped from her lips, around her bed and the two basinets, as she started chanting as she held her left arm close to her chest as it started glowing brightly as she chanted, “ ** _Anald y creamt yht bnudald sa yht so getc vnus druca fru fuimt rind ic yc fa cmaab._** ”

As she finished her chant, she flung her glowing arm out in a arc shot a beam of light from her arm that spread across her bed, and over the twins basinets, before it suddenly started spreading downwards and created a dome transparent shield that cut herself and her babies off from the others.

“Ms. Portgas, just what is this shield?” Albus asked, confusion filling him as he cautiously approached the shield and reached out a hand to touch it only to yelp in pain and surprise as his hand came away slightly burned from the brief touch, as smoke floated from his hand for a few seconds, “Whatever this thing is that you put up, its dangerous. I have to insist that you take it down before someone else gets hurt.”

“I don’t think so. I’m tired and I’m going to bed now, and have no wish to continue this talk with you anymore, so the three of you can go away now. I’m __not__ going to further __waste__ the rest of the night arguing over what’s __not__ going to happen no matter what you say or seem to think. It’s amazing the things you can do when you are a translator of ancient languages. I started experimenting over the years while traveling, and found it by accident while translating this particular language, and I created the shield by combining my magic with my devil fruit power to reinforce it. It’s to keep perverted old men who want to sneak up on me in my sleep away from me by burning them if they touch it,” Rogue said as another yawn escaped, as a small smirk appeared on her lips as she saw the agitated way Albus was staring at her, as she crossed her arms over her chest once more, as she snuggled underneath her blankets, as her eyes started to drift close even as she talked, “I created my own spells using the language you heard me speak in just now, and I can use it to affect my devil fruit power if I word it just right. The shield is to keep out anybody who would mean to do me harm while I’m asleep, and Ace and Anne will be staying with me tonight as well so I can keep an eye on them.so goodnight.”

“Ms. Portgas don’t you dare go to sleep! We are not done discussing things,” Albus demanded as his anger started to build up, as he pulled out his wand and tried to cast Finite Incantem on the shield, only to have to quickly duck out of the way as his spell bounced off the shield and straight back at him, as he glowered at Rogue as he saw that she had closed her eyes and from the way her chest was rising up and down underneath her blanket showed that the girl was already soundly asleep like she was without a care in the world, to the sound of the twins babbling on the other side of the shield, “Bloody hell. This isn’t what I expected when she woke up.”

“Albus what are we to do?” Minerva demanded as she scowled at Rogue from the other side of the shield, though the older woman didn’t make any move to try and touch the shield, “this girl is impossible to deal with.”

“The only thing we can do right now, is wait until tomorrow before we can speak with her again, Minerva,” Albus said as he turned his gaze on the two women as he tried to give a reassuring smile to hide the anger he could fill building up inside of him, “I’m sure once Ms. Portgas has gotten some more sleep, and gets a full belly, she’ll be amicable towards us, and everything shall be fine then. For now, we should head off to bed ourselves, since we will have a busy day tomorrow as well.”

“If you are sure about that Albus. Good night, Albus. Good night Poppy.” Minerva said, as she shot Rogue’s sleeping form one last dark look before she turns on her heel and starts making her way out of the hospital wing, with Albus right behind her as he also bids Poppy good night before shutting the doors quietly behind him. 

* * *

**_~-Hogwarts Infirmary, October 23, 2006~-_ **

By the next morning, the sun was just starting to rise in the horizon to find Rogue up and about in the hospital wing as she sat up in bed feeling better than she had the previous day, having been woken up by the cries of one of her babies, as she swung her legs over the side of her hospital bed and climbed out of bed and moved over to where the basinets holding Ace and Anne were, and saw that it was Ace who was crying, while Anne was looking around with wide. 

“Here now Ace, why are you making such a big ruckus so early in the morning, big guy?” Rogue asked teasingly while smiling a bit as she reached into the basinet and gently lifted the boy out of the basinet, only to scrunch up her nose as a horrid smell reached her nose, “Okay, I see it now. You need a diaper change. Let’s see if those people left me anything to take care of the two of you with...”

As she moved, she cringed a bit as a sharp pain hit her from her abdomen, as she glares down at her stomach and gingerly touches it, and could feel how tender her stomach seemed to feel at the touch after what happened a week ago, as she rested both of her hands on her flattened stomach and closed her eyes as she focused her magic into her stomach, and within a few seconds her face started to relax as the pain melted away into nothing as she healed whatever internal damage was left.

_ _That’s_ much _better. Don’t rely on others to heal you when you can do it yourself,_ _ Rogue thought happily to herself, as she gently rubbed her stomach for a moment, and didn’t feel any further pain at all, as she returns to the task at hand as the smell of her son’s dirty diaper reaches her nose again, _ _If I let them continue treating me their way, there’s no telling how long I’d be stuck in here, before they finally let me out._ _

Glancing around the hospital room, she soon spots a couple of bags that had been left on a table that had been placed at the foot of her hospital bed, on the other side of her light shield, and with a simple wave of her hand and chant, the shield dissolved into nothing, as she moves over to peer inside one of the bags and spots baby supplies. Smiling a bit, she gently placed Ace on her bed, and starts rummaging through the bag of baby supplies before coming out with a fresh diaper, along with baby wipes, and within a few minutes Ace was giggling happily as he lay cuddled in his mother’s arms in a fresh clean diaper and a full belly after breastfeeding him, as she carried him back to his basinet and placed him and repeated the process with Anne.

Once her children’s needs were tended to, she went over to the nearby bathroom that Poppy had shown her the previous night and used the toilet and washed her hands, before coming back out to inspect the remaining bags that had been left for her, as she picked up a letter that had been left behind and started reading it. **__**

**_Ms Potter,_**

**_Since you arrived here with nothing except the clothes on your back and two little ones, we took the liberty of purchasing the items you will need to take care of your children until we can decide what is to be done with them during your stay in school, along with proper clothing for you to wear since the clothes you were wearing before had to be discarded, until you can be taken out to go shopping for more clothes and other necessities._**

**_Sincerely yours,  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_**

_ _When is that old man going to get my name right? After the number of times I told him. The simple fact that I_ repeatedly _said to his face,_ _ Rogue thought angrily to herself as she scowled down at the letter in her hands for a moment before tossing it onto the bed to rummage through the clothes been that had been left for her, as a frown appeared on her face as she saw her selection of choices in clothing that had been made for her, _ _that I won’t answer to that name should have sunk in by now, and what does he mean by decide what to do with Ace and Ann? There’s nothing to be ‘decided’ about my kids._ _

As she rummaged through the bags, her eyes widened in shock as she saw the items that had been left with her, as her nose scrunched up in open distaste at some of the clothes, as she pulled out long plain and ugly skirts and blouses that looked decades out of style, along with a few robes, not to mention the shoes.

_ _They_ have _to be kidding. There’s no way in hell I would be caught_ dead _in_ these _kind of clothes. I’d sooner go naked than wear them._ _ Rogue thought silently to herself as she pulled out an especially ugly skirt and blouse and held them up to her own body as she stood in front of the full length mirror, before tossing it back into the bag and held up another pair of clothes that looked to be worse than the last one in her opinion, _ _Just what kind of girls of_ any _age would be caught_ dead _in such_ unattractive _things? If anyone back home saw me in these_ monstrosities _, they’d never let me here the end of it._ _

What really confused Rogue as she looked through the bag of clothes was folded at the bottom of the bag was two pairs of black and gray bathrobes that looked like they would completely envelop her body. She had seen the three adults wearing similar bathrobes the previous night, but had been too tired to ask why they were wearing bathrobes out in public instead of normal clothes if this was a school.

_ _These bathrobes are definitely a no. Unless its in the privacy of my own bedroom, I’m not going around wearing bathrobes out in public,_ _ Rogue thought silently to herself, as she gave the robes a critical look for a moment, as she looked at her selection of offered clothes with a dark look on her face as she picked at the hem of her hospital gown thoughtfully for a moment, _ _I’m glad that they thought of getting me something to wear, but why get me such ugly stuff? If this is the kind of fashion this place has, they can leave me out of it because I won’t wear such ugly and tacky things._ _

At that moment, Rogue’s thought were interrupted by a loud growling sound, as her empty stomach reminded her that she hadn’t hadn’t eaten anything recently, as she stood up from her seat and shot a disdainful look at the pile of clothes.

_ _There’s no way in hell I’ll be caught dead walking around in these_ monstrosities _these people call clothes,_ _ Rogue thought silently to herself as she looked around at the different styles that had been offered up to her, trying to pick something suitable from the pile, but didn’t see anything worthwhile in the whole pile, before glancing down at the simple hospital gown she was wearing with a thoughtful look on her face, _ _I guess if I am going to be getting out of here anytime soon, I guess I’ll have to improvise and make my own clothes until I can go shopping later..._ _

Closing her eyes for a moment, she tapped into her magic as she pictured the kind of clothes she wanted to wear, as her hospital gown started to glow and change shape, as a pair of black knee length shorts and red blouse with golden highlights on it replaced the hospital gown, while a pair of black boots with white lightning bolts appeared on her feet.

_ _Much better. Better than I thought it would be,_ _ Rogue thought happily to herself, as she opens her eyes and turns to face the full length mirror and see’s her new clothes, as a smile crept to her lips, as she looked at her reflection for a few seconds appreciatively, _ _At least I’m properly dressed, in clothes that I actually like._ _

Once she was finished looking at her reflection, she quickly refolded all of the donated clothes and put them back into the bag they came out of, as she grabbed the bag carrying the baby supplies and made her way over to the basinets containing the twins and placed that the bag on the floor in front of the basinet.

Walking over to Poppy’s desk, she sat down at the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment from the desk drawer along with a quill and ink pot, and started writing a quick note to Madame Poppy to let her know what was going on, before finishing up her letter and carried it over to the hospital bed that she had been lying in, and placed the letter on top of the shopping bag of donated clothes.

Once her task was completed, she quickly turns and moves towards the basinets and starts pushing them towards door that led out of the hospital wing, just as another loud growl came from her stomach, causing the twins to start giggling at the noise as their mother smiled down at them.

“You liked that sound did you? Well don’t get used to it,” Rogue said cheerfully as two pairs of matching emerald green eyes stared up at her from the basinet as she continues walking down the hallway, “Come on you two. Let’s go find your mama some breakfast before she starves to death.”

After leaving the hospital wing, Rogue continued walking down the hallways, until her nose picked up the delightful odor of cooked food coming through closed double doors, and she walked right up to the doors and pushed them up and walked into what seemed to be a very large dining hall room where she could see four large tables under banners representing animals laid out inside the hall, while two separate large dining tables were placed in the middle of the other four, and in the far south of the dining hall was one large table all by itself, that had a golden throne placed in the center of the table.

Though much to Rogue’s disappointment as she stepped into the dining hall, despite the delicious scent of food that seemed to fill the dining hall, she didn’t see any food in sight anywhere, as she walked down the aisles pushing the twins trolley in front of her in search of the source of the scent, and coming up nothing, before grumbling a bit as she took a seat at the table that had a green and silver banner of a snake hanging over it, as she looked around for a moment for anyone who could bring out food.

“Oh great, I can smell all the food in this room, but I don’t see anything. What’s a lady to do to get some food around here?” Rogue said morosely to herself as she glanced around for a moment, as he stomach growled in response to her words, “I guess I’ll have to wait until everybody else arrives for breakfast and...”

**_POP!!_**

Rogue let out a startled yelp of surprise as she spun around at the loud noise that came from behind her, as she instinctively started charging up her devil fruit power to attack whatever had snuck up on her, only to stop as she found herself staring down in surprise at a pair of strange elvish creatures with green skin and long floppy ears who were looking up at her expectantly. One of the creatures was dressed in a pair of raggedy looking pants and shirt that had some kind of crest on it, while the other one was obviously female and dressed in a plain gray dress that also had a crest on it.

“Excuse us miss, but did you say you were hungry? Dipsy and the rest of the Hogwarts elves are so sorry for to keep you waiting” the male elf said as he bowed apologetically before standing up and staring at her worriedly for a moment as his eyes, “but had we known someone one was in the dining hall this early we would have breakfast out and ready for you immediately.”

“Um... yes I would like some food please, if you have any already prepared.” Rogue said as she quickly got over her surprise at the sudden arrival and appearance of the strange little green creatures, as her stomach gave a loud growl at the mention of food, causing her to blush in embarrassment, “But I can wait. I don’t want to put you guys to much trouble if you’re not supposed to bring it out now.”

“It’s all right miss, it’s no trouble for us house elves to serve you when you need t. it’s our duty as Hogwarts house elves to see to the needs of everyone who resides here in the castle. I’ve also been watching over your children and tending to their needs for you while you were unconscious, so I’m glad to see that you are finally awake.” the female elf said pleasantly as she bowed lowly to Rogue for a moment, as she smiled at Rogue while glancing at Ace and Anne as the two babies were fussing in their basinets, as she nods to Dipsy who pops away from sight before she turns her gaze back on Rogue once more, as she looked nervously up at the redheaded girl for a moment before she started talking once more, “If you ever need anything else for yourself or your children, you can simply ask and either I or the other Hogwarts house elves will respond accordingly. I am Kira and I’ll go get you some food from the kitchens. Everything is already cooked and ready to be served to any who enter the Great hall no matter what time it may be.”

As Rogue heard Kira’s words, a slow smile crept to her lips as she thought for a moment about what she was going to say next. Ever since eating her devil fruit, using her powers always made her hungrier than normal, and it usually took a lot of food before she was ever completely full. One good thing about it, was that other than the weight she gained during her pregnancy, she had never gained any extra fat no matter how much food she consumed.

“Thanks for the assistance, Kira. Though I have to warn you, that it would take a lot of food to keep me satisfied,” Rogue said as she smiled at the house elf who beamed up at her with a smile of her own at the praise, as Rogue looked concerned for a moment “Is there a limit to how much you can serve to people here?”

“There is no limit to how much food you can have. I’ll see what I can do and bring out breakfast to you,” Kira said as she bowed again to Rogue and disappeared with a loud pop once more when Rogue thanked her again. 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_25_** pages. This is my second Harry Potter crossover, involving One Piece with the first one being my story ‘ ** _Another Chance to Dream_** ’. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won’t be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of my version of the __little__ known One Piece character known character known as **_Portgas D. Rogue_**?

I know I have Rogue acting a __bit__ rude and obnoxious towards everyone, but really what do you expect somebody who grew up in a world and time where things like manners are nearly non-existent. In a time period like that, it’s only the civilians and other weaklings who can’t fight back who really pay attention to manners, especially against pirates, or anyone else who are higher up and stronger than them, unless they want to die a slow and extremely painful death early if they wind up pissing off the wrong person. __lol__ Rogue knows how to be polite and courteous thanks to how her adopted parents raised her, but she had to toughen up when she joined the Roger pirates. Though she’s still the brainiac archeologist/scientist she always is back before she joined the Roger Pirates when she was 19 years old.

If anyone hasn’t heard of the **_Modo Modo no mi_** devil fruit, a lady ex-marine named Ain uses it in both the anime and the latest movie called **_Film Z_** who’s the Second-in-command officer of the Neo-Marines, which allows the user to deage whoever its used on by twelve years, and repeated use of the power on the target will make the victim cease to exist completely. I think its similar to Jewelry Bonney’s power, but at the same time different as well, though Bonney’s devil fruit doesn’t have an official name yet. The reason Rogue knows about the two, is because it’s one of the many things she’s studied up on over the years, from the **_Encyclopedia of Devil Fruits_** that characters on the show keep bringing up every once in a while that supposedly lists every single known devil fruit in the world and what they do. __lol__

I bet all of you are surprised at how quickly this chapter came out, but this chapter was meant to be the original Chapter 1 of this story, then I got writer’s block for awhile. Then inspiration hit me to write the chapter that DID become Chapter 1 to show what’s been going on in the Harry Potter world while Cataleya was missing, while this chapter got bumped down to Chapter 2, and wound up working on both. This chapter is also longer than the other one.

**Translation for the spell Rogue used in the infirmary, using Al Bhed language:**  
1\. “ ** _Anald y creamt yht bnudald sa yht so getc vnus druca fru fuimt rind ic yc fa cmaab_** ” – Erect a shield and protect me and my kids from those who would hurt us as we sleep

**If anyone is interested in reading the stories I asked for in my last chapter, here’s a list of story titles that people sent me for some of them. Thanks again everyone who helped out. Hopefully we can find the rest on the list. _ _lol__**  
**_Request #2:_** The Girl Who Loved and its sequel Violence Inherent in the System by Darth Drafter  
**_Request #6:_** Harry Potter and the World Beneath by Tellemicus Sundance  
**_Request #9:_** When Someone Won’t Take No For An Answer by Shaun Garin  
**_Request #10:_** Harry Poké Potter by Traban16  
**_Request #11:_** A Desire to Set Things Right by Vengeful Timetravels   
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** July 17, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** January 25, 2014


End file.
